Not Be Believed
by Sam-L-B
Summary: Violet's back on another adventure but this time she working with someone she loved but now hates. Nathan Drake. They've unfortunately broken up just as they met up with Harry Flynn and his ex-girlfriend Chloe Frazer. Will her hate towards Nathan effect the mission? or will this mission help bring the two back together? (Sequel to A Beginning Of Any Great Matters)
1. Prologue

_I did not tell half of what I saw for I knew I would not be believed... Marco Polo_

"Nathan...Get up," I say as I try and shake him awake but being carefully not to shake him too hard, just in case the train falls. I look around the train taking in all the features the train is in horrible condition, doesn't help it shows the features of being old as some of the metal around the train has come off and is rusted so we could fall any minute if we're not carefully.

"Nathan! Come on get up!" I carry on shaking him and trying to encourage him to get up, I hear a groan and I notice Nate is starting to wake up, Nate groans again before cover his eyes properly from the bright light. I place my hands on either side of his cheeks before I start checking his wounds, his forehead, cheek and lip are covered in blood, a lot worse than my wounds.

"What's going on" Nathan whispers, as he looks around the train. "I don't know" I reply as I smile, so happy to see he's ok. He tries to get up but stopped with a groan, we both look down to she his torso covered in blood. How did I not see this?

"That's my blood" Nate says with a panic before he starts panicking a bit more. "That's my blood, that's a lot of my blood." I grab Nates face once again before bringing his face from looking at the ceiling to look at me.

"Nate...you're going to be fine, we are going to get out of here," I promised I hope I can keep this promise. I let go Nates head before I turn to look out of the window once again to see snow and cliffs, we're definitely hanging. Nate follows and also looks out of the window, he squints his eyes as he looks.

"What?..." Nate asks in confusion, obviously not understanding how we got here, I actually have no idea how we got here but we will get out in one piece. Suddenly things from the top of the train start to fall towards us, I quickly grab Nate and pull him out of the way. "Oh God," Nate says before the chair we both now sat in starts to give away.

Nate jumps towards the chair further up but I didn't have time and fell out but thankfully landing on the railing from the outside but I did slide off but I thankfully had time to grab onto the railing, I start moving, just in time as Nate came crashing down.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I start climbing the train, from underneath. "Yeah...I'm fine" I hear Nate say. "Are you okay?" I look down to see Nate following, thank god. I didn't both answering, getting off this train is more important. I climb past the wheels but as Nate tried to the train moved causing a large rock covered in snow to fall and break the way I got up. I look down to see Nate still climbing. I'm so glad that didn't hit him.

We carried on climbing but almost everytime we did the train moved causing the cliff to crumble even more and destroy parts of the train. I go to the side and find a large pole going all the way up, easier than jumping from different parts. I start climbing up it a bit faster but being carefully not to move the train. Once I got to the top of the pole I hear Nate groan and whispering to himself before I hear a squeak. I look down again to see the pole had detached and now is a hanging bit.

Suddenly I hear Nate scream as the pipe moves away from the train and is now turning to the other side of the train. "Nathan!" I shout, hoping I would get a reply. I didn't release I was holding my breath until Nate replies. I sign in relief before I carry on climbing up the train.

Once I get to the top of the train, I look through a gap to see Nate climbing inside, holding onto the chairs as he climbed. I've never felt so scared as if Nate didn't anything wrong, he would be falling to him death which I don't want even with how much I actually hate him. I watch as Nate jumps to another chair but it swung him outside as one of the legs gave away.

I carefully walk towards the way I had gotten up to see Nate climbing up the rest of the pole but the train moved, worse than last time, causing my to fall off the edge, I scream as this happened but I did keep a hold of the edge before I pull myself up, I turn around to see Nate also pulling himself up.

I grab onto his arms and pull him up, causing him to groan in pain. Once Nate is back to his feet and is now taking a few deep breaths I lead him to the next part of the train which is off the edge but not like the one we are standing on.

I quickly jump for the small ladder on the train before climbing up to only make the train move closer to the edge. Once I get up I hold onto the doorway. I look over my shoulder to see Nate standing behind me, I notice the smile he gives me as I was about to smile back the train moves again and now starting to fall.

"Run!" I shout as I start running up the carriage. I run in front of Nate before I jump off the train just as it started to lift but Nate was still on the train, the only thing I could do is move back just in case Nate jumps and...that is what he did. Nate jumps out of the train and lands on the edge of the cliff. I jog over to Nate and help him up from the edge. Nate rolls on the floor before collapsing properly from exhaustion.

"Nate! Wake up!"


	2. Chapter 1

Nate and I sat quietly at a bar on a beautiful beach, Nate was sipping his bottle, suddenly a man comes in between us as we were sat a seat away from each other. "Buy me a drink, sailor?" I watch the two, Nate gets up in complete shock and asks.

"Harry Flynn?!" They both pull each other into a hug as they greet each other, I guess they know each other, I pick up my bottle and take a sip as the two boys talk. Suddenly I feel someone nudge my shoulder I look over my shoulder to see Nate pointing at the table and I follow him over to the table.

"I've got a job for us" Harry announces, looking around to make sure no one can here but before he said what the job his he turns to me and asks. "What's your name?"

"Violet" I reply with a serious face before I take a sip of my drink, he winks at me before he turns back to Nate. "A client is willing to part with a huge sum of cash if we' acquire' a certain object for him."

"All right, we're listening" Nate announces as Harry pulls out an A5 booklet. "Now - you're not gonna like this," Harry says as he shows us the A5 booklet which is the travels of Marco Polo and Harry was right Nate didn't like this at all. "Oh, no. No, you're out of your mind."

"Yeah, just - just hear me out for a sec-" before Harry could say anything Nate cuts him off. "Flynn, we both know that two people who were killed trying to lift something outta this place."

As they carried on arguing about this job, it's a four people job and there is only three until Harry announces. "Right. And speak of the devil - here she comes now"

"Chloe Frazer" she introduces, we already know who it is, it's Nathan's ex-girlfriend, I guess they're pretending to not know each other. I watch as Chloe walks over to me and shakes my hand and introduces herself to me.

"Violet...Violet Sullivan" I watch as Chloe walks away from me and walks towards Harry and greeted as she takes a seat next to me. "Chloe here's one of the best drivers in the business - she'll take good care of us."

"I bet," Nate says, I look over to him glaring. Sometimes I feel like Nate still has feelings for her and it really does seem that way. "All right, look - I've got it all figured out - We go in through the sewer -" Harry starts to say until Nate made a sarcastic comment. "That puts us in the courtyard. From there we scale up the wall, run across the rooftops, and just drop down into the exhibit hall. Bob's your uncle. And what is worth all this trouble, I hear you ask...?"

"I was about to but...you beat me to it," I say with a small smirk, Harry looks and smirks before answering, I look over to Nate to see he had an angry look on his face properly noticed the smirks between the two of us. Harry turns over the page, and on the page, there was a red circle around a very beautiful oil lamp.

I lean over to have a look, I feel in love with it instantly but Nate didn't. "That's it? An oil lamp?" Harry agreed as he shows Nate the image of the lamp. "It's worthless. I don't get it" Nate says in confusion, I'm not going to lie I don't understand why they want it but it is very beautiful.

"Neither do we. That's why we tracked you down" Chloe says as she looks to all three of us. "Well, it sounds like you're working for a nutcase. Some collector, who's got too much time and money on his hands. And by the way, this is not worth any of it."

"But there's more..." Harry announces and that caught mine and Nate's attention. "How's your 13th- century Latin?" Harry asks as he hands a sheet of paper to Nate, I lean over to look even though I couldn't understand it but I bet Nate did.

"Where'd you get this?" Nate asks with pure shock. "Borrowed' it from the files of the nutcase" Harry replies with a smirk before Nate reads off the paper Harry gave him.

" 'In Trebizond, we were set upon by thieves. Father, Maffeo and I were robbed of our greatest treasures...' This was written by Marco Polo" Nate says with a smile.

"Yes, that much we were able to work out," Chloe says before Harry finished. "Unfortunately, the rest of its nonsense." I look over to Nate who is still reading the letter.

" 'So that it should not fall into the wrong hands, I concealed my great sorrow in the unlikeliest place. The light of the Great Khan shelters the fate of the thirteen.' "

"See what I mean? It's just gibberish" Harry says obviously not caring but Chloe and I caught on. "He's talking about the lost fleet," Chloe says a bit too loud, we all look around just in case someone had heard us. Harry on the other hand still didn't understand what we were on about.

"Marco Polo leaves China with 600 passengers and-" Nate says before I cut him off and finished what he was saying. "fourteen ships, loaded down with treasure from Kublai Khan. Now he lands in Persia a year and a half later...with only one ship left, and only eighteen passengers."

I look up at Harry to see he had a smile on his face, obviously, I didn't speak much through this so...it seems this had impressed him especially knowing what I had just said.

"Now, he recorded every detail of his journey but he never told what happened to all those ships, and the passengers." Nate finishes off, I roll my eyes as he gives me a weird look if you can already tell we're NOT on good terms at the moment.

"So - so, somewhere out there - there are thirteen ships loaded with the emperor's treasure, waiting to be found," Chloe says as she points to the map until I release what his client is after. "Yeah, and that's what your client is after,"

"Look at this lamp," Nate says as he hands over the image of the lamp before he carries on explaining. "It's covered in Mongolian script - it must've been a gift from Kublai Khan."

"The light of the Great Khan" Harry says before him and Chloe both says. "- shelters the fate of the thirteen"

"Marco Polo hid something inside this lamp. Something that pinpoints the site of the lost fleet" I smile as we figure it out, I take a swig of my drink before Harry stands up and asks "You're in, then?"

"Yeah, I'm in" I say as I stand to my feet bottle in my hand as we all look down to Nate who now had a smile on his face, he stands up, bottle in his hand and says. "What the hell, what could possibly go wrong?" before we clinked out bottles and took a sip and starts to celebrate.

-  
I've been sitting here next to Nate for quite some time now, freezing my ass off, waiting for this asshole to wake up. Suddenly I hear a groan, I look down.

"Finally," I say with such a cold tone before getting up, leaving him to get up himself. "Thanks for the help" I hear Nate say as he follows behind me. We both walk up towards the part of the train, walking away from the cliff but as we try and walk past the train carriage starts to fall and put more pressure on the tree causing some of the roots to rise but thankfully we got through with it falling on top of us.

I look over my shoulder once I hear a crash to only see the tree had actually fallen, I carry on walking past the rest of the train with Nate following behind. I look up to see fire covering some parts of the train carriages , we need to get out of here and fast.

We finally got away from the train carriages on fire, both of us also now has pistols, which we found from two dead guys but once we got through some guys come out of nowhere and starts shooting at us. We both walk our we through until we see some boxes and there is no other way out, we need to climb our way out. I look over to Nate and ask.

"Do you think you can make it up that?" I ask and Nate laughs before he responds. "Yeah, we did just climb our way out of derailed train" I look at his with an eyebrow raised and a horrible look on my face before I walk over to the boxes and start climbing our way up.

"Vi, come on... talk to me." I hear Nate say but I just ignore him, at this moment I could kill him myself...especially what he has done to me. I hear him sign in disappoint before he follows me up. I look around to see if there is a way from here and the only way is to jump to another destroyed carriage which is thankfully still sturdy. I go up to the end of the carriage to see if we can get out through the door but...its' blocked off.

"Hey...up here." I hear Nate say, I look up to see him on top of the train carriage, I jump up and grab onto his hand, with a struggle he manages to pull me up. After he pulls me onto the roof we both look at the scene in front of us but suddenly a tank exploded causing us to fly back into the carriage. I groan before I try to get back on my feet but was hit back again by another train carriage colliding with us.

That caused the carriage we're in, to tumble down the snowy hill, Nate and I tumbled with it until the impact knocks us out cold.

-  
I slowly walk back to mine and Nates room, I had just gone to see Harry about this job, he gave me the booklet of the travels of Marco Polo which has the lamp in it. He asked me to do a little a bit of research on it.

I walk through the door as I look down at the booklet. "Nate I'm-" I was cut off by the scene in front of me, Chloe straddling Nate. I can't believe it, I'm too much in shock but I managed to stutter something out which actually surprised me.

"Umm... s-sorry t-t-to interrupt," and with that, I walk out of the room trying too hard to hold back my tears. I could hear Nate screaming for me to come back but I ignored it and carried on walking back the way I came from but I didn't get that far as I feel someone grab my shoulders and turns me to them and it's no other than Nate.

"Vi, it's not what it looks like," Nate says with a worried tone, I gasp, I've literally seen him with Chloe, I shake my head and stutter a reply. "I-I can't b-believe y-y-you'd do something l-like that." Tears slowly fall down my cheek as I carry on what I was saying. "You know I've been hurt in the past...I thought you were different but...your just like the others,"

I watch Nate's face as I say something he never wanted to hear me say. "Go back to her Nate, I know you still have feelings for her...we're over." I walk away from him as I hear him shout for me stop but I didn't listen, I just carried on walking away as tears flow down my cheeks.

-  
I really didn't like writing this chapter was so sad for me to right, hate writing break up but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try and update next week.


	3. Chapter 2

"Violet...Violet...come wake u- Oh thank god" I hear someone say as I open my eyes as I groan in pain, my hand goes to my thumping head and hiss in pain and quickly look at my hand to see blood on it. I look over to Nathan to see the wound on his waist had gotten worse and blood spread across his shirt. He helps me up off the floor but keeps a hold of me once I'm on my feet just in case I fell from the head injury.

I move away from him and walk towards the broken part of the train to see we had to jump over to the other train, I knew I will be able to do it but Nate not so much. "We need to jump over to the other train carriage, it's the only way out, do you think you can do it?" I ask as I turn to look at Nate who agreed and holds onto his bloody waist.

I nod my head before I jump, grabbing on to the yellow, rusty pipe, I move across the yellow pipe which takes me under to turned over carriage, I pull myself up before I turn and help Nate up, we both walk towards the fire at the end of the carriage, as we walk towards it suddenly the metal part of the train carriage fell causing us to fall into the snow. We both groan as the pain hits us and we get covered in snow, we both carry on walking, I wipe the snow from my face and try to get it out of my hair.

We both walk up the small hill as the snow gets stronger, Nate gets onto his knees and picks up a dagger from the snow and crawls towards the carriage and sits against it, I move forward and sat next to him as I look at the familiar dagger.

-  
Sat quietly in a speed, now wearing all black I sat next to Harry whilst my cheating ex-sat next to his new 'girlfriend'. I look over to Nate to see him looking at me with a sad look, I glare at him before I look back towards the extremely large, beautiful building the speed boat is heading too.

"You sure you're up to this?" Nate asks Harry as he looks over to him, I look over to Chloe to see her smirking at me, I lower my head and try and ignore everything around me. The only reason I'm here now is because Harry was able to convince me to help.

"Feel a lot better if I had a gun," Harry replied before Nate tries to stop worrying him, Nate and I are the ones going to the museum which isn't going to be fun as I'm so tempted at this moment to throw him off this boat and leave him there, just imagine what I'll be like if we're a few feet above the ground.

"We're here" Chloe announces causing me to look up to see the pipe we need to travel through. We all climb up and start cutting our way through the metal gate, stopping us getting through. Nate removes the cut bars revealing a better vision of the sewers, we all climb through and start looking around. "This way," Harry says and walks ahead. I look over to Nate before walking straight past him, leaving him with Chloe whilst I follow after Harry.

We all get out of the water and now above it, Harry points towards the way we need to go which is a large arch in the wall but there is no way we can walk across it, it seems the only way over is to jump but... I'm not positive.

"You called it, all right," Nate says as he looks over to the passage for us to get through. "You need to have a little more faith in me, chum," Harry replies, causing the two to chuckle.

"Okay... This one here is me." Chloe says and walks back to us, I was so tempted to just jump straight across so I could get away from the two but I ignored my brain and stayed where I was, standing looking at the passage, refusing to give any eye contact to Nathan and Chloe.

"All right, remember, the tower's our only way into the exhibit - but we can't even get close with those floodlights on," Nate says, only for Chloe to make a comment. "Just make sure you cut the power by the tower the time we reach the second courtyard."

"The lights will be out," Chloe says before turning to look at Harry. "I'll have the van waiting at the rendezvous point. Just make sure you get your asses out of there in time." Chloe says just as I jump over the edge and landing straight into the water with Harry following, I could hear Nathan and Chloe talking about the other side, making me feel jealous.

Nathan starts following as we all climb our way up, we carry on climbing before we get to the floor higher, as we walk across, following Harry who is leading, leaving me to stand next to Nathan.

"Violet... we really need to talk." I hear Nate say, I look over to him and ignore him and walked a little faster so now away from Nate and standing next to Harry who is looking around very confused.

"Oh, wait, this can't be right. We must've made a wrong turn somewhere." We all look around until I look up to see a large hole, it's the way to get the exhibit.

"What do you bet that it will take us right into the boiler room," I say as two men look up and Nate decide to make a stupid joke about Harry's last name which I didn't understand and Harry didn't either.

"Just give me a boost" I snap before I wait for one of the boys to come and help, and guess who is the one to help...Nathan. He crouches down, I stand on his hand before he boosts me up to the ladder.

"Here it comes," I say as I lower the ladder. The two men thank me before they both follow me up the wall towards the other ladder. I'm the first one to climb the ladder, once I reach the top I slowly move the metal, stopping us getting in but with a bit of difficulty I finally remove it.

We all climb out and look around and I have no idea where we are but we're definitely not in the boiler room, I walk away but not for long as Harry calls me over the ladder that Nate and Harry had dropped down, I jump up towards the ladder and start climbing, until we reached the top.

"Ow - well, we're not going this way. Not if you want to keep your skin." Harry announces before Nate walks off to find something to shut it off and he didn't have to go far as he climbs a ladder opposite just where he can stop it.

"You got it," Harry says as we both jump over the large pipe. After a few minutes of climbing we finally to where we wanted to be, we all take cover as one of the guards who is dressed in white walks past from the outside.

"Okay, now there should be a door just around this corner. That's our access point." I say just as Nate finishes what I was saying. "Once we're through, just stick to the plan, you got me?"

Harry agrees before we all jog towards the door, in the room there is a load of boxes properly filled with some small exhibits. Nathan walks up to the door and tries to open it and it's locked, which doesn't surprise me at all.

"Good job I came prepared," Harry says as he shows us the picklocks, he gets down to work but he had to say something very disgusting. "I pick more than my nose, my friends"

"That's disgusting," I say to myself just as Nate stops Harry from picking the lock. "Wait! There's an alarm. That's new since last time."

Nate says he could disarm it if he could find the box, Nate wanders off, leaving me and Harry alone. "What's up with you two?" I look over to Harry before I tell him that we broke up.

"Oh...not a very good break up then?" Harry asks I shake my head just as Nate comes back from disarming the alarm, allowing Harry to get to work with pick locking the lock. Once the door is open Harry goes out leaving Nathan and I. We both look at each other and nod before we both walk out, ignoring the guilt feeling.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, guys, I've drawn an image of Violet you can either go to wattpad or quotev at sammex10 to see what she looks like, I'm also wondering if you like me to write a Sam Drake fanfiction once I've finished my Jacob Frye Fanfiction, comment below if you'd like to see one.

-  
We all hide behind the wall, just as we hear a guard walk past, watching over this area, Nate was about to take him out but I bet him to it, as I walk away from the wall I announce. "I've got him,"

I quietly jog behind him and smack him hard across the back of his head, knocking him out instantly, I grab onto him before he falls to the ground and creates a thud, I lay him down gently before I head over to the boys who is now kneeling behind the small stone wall around the outside of this floor. We all look over the wall, making sure no guards are around but we stopped and looked up once Harry says. "There's the tower"

"Yeah - but we can only get to it from the roof, and we can't get to the roof from here," Nate replies, he does have a point the only way I know is through the courtyard.

"We have to make our way through the next courtyard," I say, I look behind me where the courtyard should be and I see a gate, I point towards it and announce. "Through that gate over there,"

"Well, let's do it," Harry says before he jumps off the edge, I look over to Nate who is looking at me with a sad look, I ignore it and jump off the edge myself, I really wish I could forgive him but I can't he knows I've been hurt in the past but...maybe once this is over we could speak about it.

We run across this courtyard before we hid behind a large statue, surrounded by large plants, we all look over to see another guard patrolling this courtyard, I watch as Nate runs around the other side, sneaking behind the guard before he wraps his arms his neck and covering his mouth making him fall unconscious.

We run towards the gate and we all start climbing up the gate so we can get to the balcony above, we all jump over to only be caught by two guards, they start to say something in a different language, Harry run to the pillar on the left whilst Nate pulls me to the pillar on the left, he pins me against the pillar, trying to hide me from the view but we've obviously already been seen.

"I've got the other one," Harry says before he and Nate run towards the two guards, start throwing punches until they knock the two guards out cold, I come out from behind the pillar I was once pinned against by Nate, I walk past the two unconscious guys before I jog over to Harry and Nate who are hiding behind the small wall watching as the gate opens up and two more guards stroll out obviously unknown about what is happening.

"C'mon, what are you waiting for?" Harry asks before he runs to the right side of the wall and jumps off, Nate and I follow closely until he demands us both to go left, really?

I roll my eyes as I sneak up to the guard who has his back to me, I look behind me to see Nate kneeling behind me, he nods to me instructing me to take him out, I nod before I sneak up behind him and once again, I use all my strength and smack him full force across the man's head, knocking him out, we both run up the stairs and jump onto the roof.

I look down to see Harry taking out one of the guards near him, I look over to Nate and ask, "Are you going to take him out or am I?" Nate points to himself, telling me he is going to do it, I agree and watch him jump off the edge of the roof, landing on top of the guy, taking him out.

I jump off the roof right next to Nate, I smile before I head back over to Harry who is now standing in front of the gate waiting for us. "Okay, we should be able to lift this up, sneak right under," Nate says as he walks up to the gate, I look up to see and alarm, I quickly grab him by the shoulder dragging him back, Nate looks at me with a confused look, I point at the top of the gate revealing to him that there is another alarm.

Nate huffs in annoyance before he turns to me and Harry and asks. "One of you two wanna get this one?" Harry and I turn to give him a look, Nate rolls his eyes before he goes off to look for a way to turn the alarm off.

We both wait patiently for Nate to return, thankfully he didn't take to long, we all walk towards the gate, I got a grip on the bottom and Nate counts to three before we all pulled the gate up until the gap was big enough for us to get through.

"Vi, you first," Nate announces as he tries his best to keep the gate up, I nod before I roll under the gate, I quickly take a hold of the gate so Nate and Harry could get under, we quietly put the gate back to its position.

We all walk forward to only hide as this courtyard are full of guards, Harry decide to allow Nate and I do take out all the guards whilst he does fuck all. I roll my eyes and glare at Harry before I jump off the edge and snuck up on the guard, I cover his mouth until he fell unconscious. I turn to see Nate sneaking up to the by the fountain.

Harry finally decides to come down and help, he helps me take to two out who came through the gate, "Now we have to find a way to that window." Nate says as Harry climbs onto the roof, with me following.

"What window?" I ask, Nate guides us over to it and starts climbing up a barred up window before he carefully climbs over to the open window, Harry and I follow him over and we both climb into the window he was on about.

We all run into the room, the window leads to, the room is full of wooden boxes and guards. "Now what?" I ask as we all sit down onto the floor, still, hidden from the guards, Harry turns to looks at me and smirks and replies. "It's time to tip the odds back in our favor"

Harry pulls out two guns, I look at him with shock but took the gun regardless, Nate, on the other hand, makes a sarcastic comment. "Oh, that's brilliant - guns? What are you thinking?"

"Relax, Gandhi, they're tranquilizer guns. Totally un-lethal. Your conscience will remain unscathed" Harry says as he hands the gun, well the tranquilizer gun over to Nate.

I smile before I aim my gun over the wall, Nate doing the same thing before we both shot the two guards near to us, before we all move forward hiding behind the wooden boxes, which are almost right at the front and Harry and Nate take out the last two guards. I decide to allow Nate and Harry to find a way up to the walkway whilst I had a look around, I walk towards the lion looking artifact, it looks very familiar, properly been on a puzzle Nate and I had to figure out on an adventure.

It's sad that this relationship destroyed our friendship, we've been friends since we were teenagers now that's all gone by us two revealing our feeling to each other, getting into a relationship and by him cheating. That's one thing I couldn't believe that he would cheat on me with his ex-girlfriend.

I wipe away a tear that had moved its way down my cheek, just as I feel a hand go onto my shoulder, I look over my shoulder to see Nate smiling. "We've found a way up," Nate says, I nod and walk towards Harry who is standing by some kind thing that helps move things.

I stand next to Harry, waiting for him to climb up but he gestures me to climb up first saying the famous quote. "Ladies first," I roll my eyes before I climb onto the box which is on top if the thing with wheels before I jump up to the next floor. I look up to see we need to find a way to get to the floor above, thankfully someone knew and of course Nate did, with the help of Harry now we have a way up to the floor.

I walk back over to Harry, looking down to make sure no other guards come in until suddenly we hear someone say something in another language obviously a guard, Harry and I surrender before we hear Nate shoot the guard. "Thanks," I say with a smile. I really do hope we can save this friendship or maybe our relationship.


	5. Chapter 4

We all finally got to the top where the large bells are, one by one we all walk through the large arched window which doesn't have any bars and jog across the walk area. Nathan was the first one through, I watch as he looks up to the tower before pointing towards it and said, "All right, there's the tower."

"Getting closer." I hear Harry say from behind me, I smile because once this is over I can go back to living with my father and hopefully away from Nate for a while, I follow Harry who had just walked past Nate, he walks to right side of the path and jumps down onto the roof below before jumping over, I look at Nate before I follow behind. Once we got to the other roof to only way to the tower is side stepping across an extremely thin platform, I could hear Harry chanting, "Don't look down." I guess he's afraid of heights, I don't think heights is the thing to worry about at the moment.

As I slide across I could hear some guards below us chatting, seems to be in a different language, I dunno. I sigh in relief once I get across, I look over my shoulder to see Nathan, not far behind, I look away from him and run towards the other roof which Harry is standing on waiting, I run at full speed before jumping, just making it. I quickly grab onto the edge and pulled myself up with the help of Harry, I smile at him and thank him before looking over to Nate waiting for him to jump.

I gesture him to 'come on', he smiles and jumps, like I did he grabs onto the edge but unfortunately Nate what he was holding onto gave out but before he could fall, Harry grabs him and whispers, "Gotcha", I could see Harry struggling so I reach my hand down offering Nate my hand, he smiles before using his free hand to grab mine and Harry and I quickly pull him up just in time as one of the guards below had looked up.

We all smile before we all climbed the wall, which helps us get closer to the tower, we all jump onto the other roof below as we wait for Harry to throw the rope up to the roof above. I knew we had to swing our way across and Nate was the first one up. We both wait for Nate to jump and grab onto the bars before Harry makes me go first.

"Ladies first." I roll my eyes before I grab onto the rope and start swinging before jumping off and grabbing the bars with my one hand before placing my other one on and climbing up, following after Nate. As I climb my way up suddenly I see one of the museum guards come falling past, I watch as he falls to his death before shaking my head and carry on climbing. Once I made it to the top, I rub my covered hands to get before jogging over to Nate who is now climbing a tower, the tower we don't want.

It felt like ages until we reached the tower but there was a slight problem and I'm the person to announce it. "We can get closer to the tower with it lit up like that, what the hell is she doing?" and once I see that the lights go out, I sign in relief before we all run towards the tower door, at least Chloe is good at something other than breaking up relationships.

After pick locking the lock we finally make it to the tower where this lamp should be. "There it is," Harry says as we all stand around the oil lamp which is protected with glass, I smile as Nate pulls out the lamp, Nate looks at it carefully as Harry asks with a bit of worry, "Now, we're sure it's the right one?"

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out," Nate says before leaning down to the floor before apologizing to Marco and smashes the lamp. Nate reaches into the smashed up glass and picks up a brown, dirty piece of paper, he shows it to us before carefully unfolding it before curses once he releases nothing is on the paper, which we could see.

"Well, that's the understatement of the year." once he releases that this trip and putting our life at risk was pointless, "...the light of the Great Khan...Wait a minute" I hear Nate say as we both, Harry and I turn to face him and Harry asks in frustration. "What're you doing?"

"It's resin. It'll burn." Nate says as he collects together the shattered glass, "Just give me your light." He says to Harry, I watch in confusion as Nate lights the glass of fire but instead of a normal yellow and red fire, the glass turns it blue and purple, Harry and I look at it with awe before Nate takes the paper and holds it over the fire and now there is something on the paper.

"Our ships were driven by a great flood tide into the wilds of Java"

"Seems like a tsunami," I say and Nate agrees and told us where and Harry tried to run out but Nate stops him by telling us about the mountain on the page. I raise an eyebrow over to Harry who seems to be in a hurry to get out but Nate keeps talking and reading off the page until he releases something which I couldn't believe.

"Marco Polo found Shambhala." but Harry looks very confused so Nate tried another way of getting through to him, "Shangri-La" this time it got through and he couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe it, I never expected Marco to find Shambhala.

I could tell Harry wasn't interested as now he speeded off taking the paper with him, I stayed for a second to help Nate put out the fire to only see Harry taking the rope away. "What are you doing?" I ask as I glare up at him.

"Sorry. This is where we part ways." Wow, what an asshole I thought to myself as Nate tried to talk his way out of this situation but Harry was having none of it. Harry pulls out a gun and aims it at me and Nate, we both surrender and walk back. "So what're you gonna do, shoot us now?" Nate asks.

"No. I just need you two out of the way for a little while." Harry says before firing a bullet into one of the glass protectors setting the alarm off. I growled as I look around trying to figure another way out as Nate tries to get Harry to throw the rope down. "Face it, genius. You've been played."

Nate tries to run but Harry fired again. "Want to give the guards a decent head start. Right, that's my cue." Harry says just as we hear the guards and he runs off. I literally couldn't believe it, the only thing I knew we could do it run. Nate grabs onto my wrist and starts running dragging me alone as we try our best to avoid the lasers but the passage we were about to run through was cut off. Nate curses as I pull him to the arch in the wall leading to the open window, we both jump out to see the sewer, Nate allows me to go down first before he follows close behind.

We both run through to only had lasers pointed at us, we both try and dodge our way through, Nate runs towards the ladder and starts climbing, I watch as he gets caught by guards, I knew this was wrong of me but I had to leave him and hide before I get caught.

Three months later.

I had escaped the place in surprisingly, I don't know how I did it but I did but Nate on the other hand has been in prison for the last few months and today me and my father is here to visit and hopefully get him out. We both walk towards his cell to see him doing who knows what with his hands.

"Hey - hey - hey - jackass, you're ruining the show, here."

"Aww, what a shame." My father says causing Nate to jump off his bed and walk towards the door. "Sully! Vi!"

"I really can't leave you two alone for a minute." My father says which causes me to laugh, I watch as Nate smiles and say how glad he is to see him before he turns to me and asks in a whisper. "How did you even escape?"

I smirk before replying. "Well, I hide for a day or two until everything calmed down before making my escape." I move back just as one of the prison guards open the door allowing Nate out of the cell. "(Thanks). I had to grease a few palms." My father says, I'm not gonna lie I've never been so happy to see Nate even with what happened. I really hope what ever happened three months ago can be left in the past and Nate and I could move on...hopefully.


	6. Chapter 5

Nate is finally out of prison but I didn't release who actually helped my father out with finding him and it definitely not me as I actually forgotten where he would be placed and the person who helped find him was no other than... Chloe.

I guess we won't be able to sort it out especially because well I know Chloe likes him so...

I couldn't stay in the same room as her especially because she was the reason we broke up, I look at Nate to see him looking at me,I smile a fake smile before looking over to my father and walked away, I could hear my father and Nate calling after me but...I just walked out and waited. It hurt too much to stay in the same room.

I knew this could have been to go to be true, why did I have to come here?

In that evening Nate, Chloe, and my father sat around the table talking and figuring out some things about the treasure. Whilst I sat on the couch just in a few feet away from the small group, my back away from them, I could feel eyes staring at the back of my head but I refuse to find out.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a large cup coming in view, I look up to the person to see my father smiling at me, I smile back and took the cup and took a sip, my father doesn't know what had happened between Nate and I but I knew he was going to find out soon though.

I really don't want to be a part of this, I don't want to look for treasure especially with Nate and Chloe. That's what my head is telling me but my heart is telling me to do it...treasure hunting is what I love but I also love Nate and I've been betrayed by him so...I'll be going with my head and that's not going.

"Vi...you in?" I hear Nate asks, I look down for a minute thinking, I got up from the couch and walk towards the door to the outside, I look over my shoulder before answer with a simple 'no', before anyone could say anything I walk out the room and to the streets, I sit down on the step as a tear falls down my cheek.

I knew someone was going to follow me and it had to be Nathan, I refuse to look up at him but I hear my sign and come closer and sits next to me and I hear him say. "I know you're not going to forgive me and properly not believe me but we need you, Vi, we can't do this without and Sully knows what happened and he understands."

I look at him in disbelief, I can't believe my father would understand that he cheated on me! I was about to say something but Nathan beats me to it. "He understands it was a miss understanding and he'll most properly talk to you about it and I really do hope you'll allow me to tell you what happened but I know it's too early but please...we need you for this... don't do it for me, don't do it, for Chloe but...do it for yourself and your father."

I think for a minute about it, I look up at him and smile and nod my head and agree to do it.

Me, Nate and my father all run in a line down the hill, which is in a forest, I could hear Nate trying to get a hold of Chloe to see if she could hear us and she obviously could...I'm happy that I agreed to do it as I know I won't be betrayed...well I hope I do.

Once we got to the bottom I stop for a minute and adjusted my leggings, this time I didn't wear shorts. I'm still wearing a black tank top and my black boots. Once I finished I look around the place, I'm not going to lie it looks quite creepy. It's very dark, the trees and vines didn't exactly help but it's nothing I haven't been through before.

"Okay, I've planted charges all around the perimeter of the camp. You three just need to arm them. The first one should be right ahead of you" I hear Chloe say through the ear piece, I nod to myself as we all jog through the green, dirty water towards one of the charges.

"Here it is," Nate says once we all see a green light. "I also left the detonator for you," Chloe says through the all our ear piece, I look over to see she has, I pick it up from the log. "There we are," I say before handing it over to my father just as Nate starts to arm the charge.

"First one's set. Don't touch the button." Nate says and my father replies being a bit cocky. "This one?" this made me chuckle and it also made my father laugh but not Nate it just made him roll his eyes before walking ahead of us.

My father and I follow Nate as Chloe comes through once again saying. "Once you've set all the charges, just hit the detonator and it's showtime."

"They'll never know what hit 'em" My father laughs as we walk through the horrible water, I regret wearing legging now I wish I wore short so my leggings wouldn't be sticking to my legs. Yuck is the word to describe it but thank god I'm not wearing jeans as in my opinion that's just ten times worse.

One by one we all climb up the rocks as Chloe tells us to be careful. "Keep an eye out for patrols." I hear my father say as we follow after Nate who is leading us...I just hope he knows where we are going because I definitely don't.

"Hey, careful. Up ahead." My father says just as I run behind a large log next to Nate, I turn to Nate and whisper to him. "Let's take them out. Quitely," Nate nods his head agreeing just as the two men come and sat on the log Nate and I are hiding behind. I quickly stand up grabbing one of the guards by the neck dragging him over and elbowing him in the throat knocking him out.

I'm not going to lie it felt like ages to find the last three charges and the were all in the first camp which we had to clear out which was, in my opinion, was fun and I enjoyed doing this again. I run over the platform which helped us get to the camp without getting wet, I jump into the water to see the last charge and quickly put in the code and armed the charge. I run back over to the boys who were standing waiting for me.

"Okay, that's all of 'em. Now let's go pay Mr. Lazarevic a visit." My father says before we all jog over to a ladder that Nate noticed but it looked like it's jammed. "Can't reach this. Come on over here and I'll give you a boost." Nate says looking over to me, I nod and run over. Placing my foot in the pame of his hand before I place the other on his shoulder as I was about to jump up I heard Nate say.

"C'mon gorgeous, jump up."

This made my blush a bit but I tried my best to ignore it, once I got to the right place on the ladder I quickly unjammed it and the ladder moved smoothly down, allowing Nate and my father to come up. Once I climbed all the way up to the top I look over to my right side to see a generator had blown up and is on fire.

"Oooh, that must've been some tsunami to wash these ships so far inland." I hear my father say as we walk away from the camp. "Get down." Nate whispers, My father and I listen and quickly hide behind the log with Nate and watch the two men fix something in the middle of the water.

"Look - they're not armed," I say quietly and my father replies. "Well, not that many - what are we waiting for? We can take these guys."

"I don't know Sully, maybe-" Sully was about to shot but one of kicked my father and before I could react I was kicked in the face and knocked down to the floor and Nate who was dragged down below into the water by the guy.

I shake my head trying to snap myself out of it, I touch my nose to see it wasn't bleeding. I quickly get up and jumped off the log and landing on the guy, punching him in the face knocking him out.

"Thanks for the help." Nate says to me as he turns to my father and starts complaining about him not helping and my dad had to throw another one down. "Sully!" Nate says as a starts fighting with the other guy.

"Enough of this frivolity you two. C'mon, we got work to do," My father says as he lowers some rope down for us, Nate allows me to go up first and asks my father. "What does frivolity mean?" but my father didn't answer.

"What do you bet we follow the hose- we find the camp?" My father asks once we both get to the top and Nate replies. "You always follow the hose. Just like in Montreal, huh?"

"You're never gonna forget that, are ya?" My father asks which made me chuckle a bit as we both carry on following Nathan, following him to the camp, hopefully, where Lazarevic and maybe even Flynn is.


	7. Chapter 6

After following the hose for a few minutes, Nate announced that he could see a camp. My father and I follow Nate as he jumps down following a waterfall before hiding behind a large log.

"Okay, are you ready?" My father asks about to press the button to blow up the chargers but Nate stopped him and gets his binoculars before passing them over to me so I could look, I look through to see Chloe at the camp, leaning against a wooden fence around one of the small.

"Three months, and you have found nothing," A man in full black clothing, gun on his back and no hair on his head. I carry on watching as Harry follows behind the man.

"Well, now, wait - wait a minute, we've been-" I quickly hand over the binoculars back to Nate as the two walked away from the building. "That must be Lazarevic," Nate announces as my father and I try to watch what is happening but it is a huge struggle as we had no binoculars.

The two men who are now being followed by Chloe walked towards one of their men who is dragging someone with extremely light hair towards the man who we think is Lazarevic. "This man was caught stealing artifacts from site number five."

"You would betray me for this?" The man with no hair laughs as he stands in front of the thief, chucking away the object which has been stolen. "No - no, Zoren, I can explain-" The man says but was cut off by Lazarevic.

"No, no need - no need." Before he grabs the man by the neck and stabbed him in the stomach before pushing him off the side. Lazarevic takes a few steps towards one the man who brought the traitor to him before shouting in anger.

"I am surrounded by traitor and fools!"

"Whaddya say we really ruin this guy's day?" My father asks with a smirk, looking over to me and Nate, we both smile and agree before my father pushes the button and a large explosion echoed through the place, this caught everyone's attention.

"Spread out! Search the perimeter!" I hear Lazarevic shout as he follows some of his men and Chloe runs behind.

"All right, it's all-yours! I'll cover you both from here!" my father says as he pulls out his gun before Nathan and I start climbing down towards the camp, we both hide behind a box waiting. I jump in surprise as Nathan quickly stands up and kicks one of Lazarevic's men in the stomach before bringing the man to the floor before snapping his neck.

I run ahead towards another box where another guard stood in front of it, I get up from the box, leaning over grabbing the man by the neck, dragging him down onto the box before hitting him in the neck, knocking him out cold.

Nate and I carried on killing the men with stealth before we run back to the small building where Chloe, Harry, and Lazarevic were. Nate and I run towards the desk and we both start looking at everything.

"Man, this Lazarevic guy isn't screwing around, Sully. You should see all this stuff." Nate says before I announce. "He's got files on everything on Shambhala - all the way back to the 1600s." I move everything as I look at the paper on the desks.

"What about Marco Polo's journals?" My father just as Nate starts to laugh. "Here they are,"

"Just hurry it up - you haven't got much time." my father says but Nate ignored him as he looks over the paper and starts reading it. "'The worthy pilgrim is granted a golden passport to conquer obstacles on his journey to Shambhala'."

"That supposed to mean something?" My father asks, not understanding what Nathan had just said but neither of us either understood what it meant. "Hold on - here we go:" Nathan says before he starts reading another piece. "'It was with great sorrow that I left my fellow travelers to their fate - a fate decreed by the dreadful cargo we bore from Shambhala"

"They must have thought that tsunami was some kind of divine retribution," I say as Nate starts to figure everything out. "Wait a minute...Damn. I don't think the Cintamani Stone is here."

"What?!"My father and I said at the same time in disbelief. "Listen to this: ' I would have sooner endured the wrath of Kublai Khan himself than remove the Cintamani Stone from the sacred shrine,' Marco Polo never had the Stone," Nathan announces.

"The what 'dreadful cargo' is he talking about?" My father asks but Nathan didn't know. "Well, if the Stone's not here. what is Lazarevic looking for?" I ask in confusion and curiosity, this caused Nathan to stop looking through the papers and looked at the wall which is covered in a large map and a board full of photos.

"Shambhala,"

"Here in Borneo? He's a little wide of the mark, don'tcha think?" My father says and Nathan replies. "He must be trying to pick Marco Polo's trail," Nathan says as I turned to look at the map that must be what the red lines are for.

"back to Shambhala,"

"Why?" My father asks, just as it clicked into my head and I quickly announced it, "The stone must be there," I smile as Nathan moves away from the desk and tries to get a hold of Chloe.

"In all this digging they've done, have they found any bodies, any remain's at all?" Nathan asks and hear Chloe reply through the ear piece. "No, now that you mention it - nothing. Why?"

Nathan laughs as he walks back to me as I stand by the desk, watching him. "Over six hundred people were shipwrecked here, yet there's no bodies? Don't you find that a little odd?"

"So where are they all?" I ask as I stand next to Nate, my one hand on the desk, leaning on it. I smile once they figured it but that disappeared once the men came back, we hear a voice as they spot the bodies, Nate quickly my hand and drag me to the window before hiding by it.

"Grenades, well that's convenient." I hear Nathan say, this is going to be an adventure full of explosions.


	8. Chapter 7

It took ages to get rid of these guys, Nate and I had been throwing grenades and firing bullets at them, I bet you it's going to be the same at El Dorado and by that, I mean men coming out of nowhere constantly trying to kill us.

I sign in relief once Nate blew up the tower where a man with a machine gun was firing at us, I turn to Nate and asked. "Are you ok?" He nods his head and tells me to follow him, I follow him up a large pole of wood which helped us get to where my father is.

We run through the forest for a while, climbing up some rocks until we hear Nate announce. "Wow, look at these rocks."

"Ahh, now we're gettin' somewhere." My father says with a smile before we all stop walking and look down. "Would you look at that" Nate laughs as we all smile once we realised we are getting somewhere.

"Hey-"

We all turn to see Chloe jogging towards us but stops once she see's what we've stopped at. "Hello - what do we have here."

"With any luck, the last resting place of Marco Polo's crew." Nate says as he looks at her, I look away and slowly walk towards the cave, "Shall, we check it out?" I ask them, trying my hardest to hide my sadness but I knew it didn't pass Nate and I knew that because of the way he looked at me before heading in.

Chloe follows behind and smirks at me, 'I'm so close to killing her,' I thought to myself until I'm brought out of my thought by my father putting his hand onto my shoulder and nudging me in. I smile at him before I start following the two. 'At least if they get together, I'll have my dad to help me through it.'

"Oh, this place must be thousands of old years old," I hear Nate say as we all follow him through the cave, I unfortunately, walked behind Chloe who kept look over her shoulder at me, I'm literally so close to killing her so I allow my father to walk past so I don't have to look at her face.

It so dark in here so I turn on my light just in time as I was about to fall of the small cliff inside the cave. "Whoa... looks like we've hit the jackpot," Nate says and I think he's right. "Eugh. There must be hundreds of bodies down here." Chloe says as she follows after Nate, I roll my eyes before walking past the two so I can have a look at the golden head on the floor.

"Look at their teeth - they're all black," Nate announces, talking about the statue heads and he's right they are black, we all walk into another room only for us to be attacked by bats, I feel someone cover my head, protecting me from these bats. I hate bats, they really creep me out, don't know why.

I look up to see Nate holding me, I stare at him and watch as he slowly leans in but before he could do anything I move away and give him a sorry look, I look over my shoulder to see Chloe glaring at me, I ignore it before I announce.

"I think we've found something,"

We look around the place to see barrels everywhere. "They must've carried their cargo all the way up here after they were shipwrecked." I hear Chloe, properly still glaring at me, we looked around for a small while until Nate finds something on one of the fallen barrels

"More resin. I've seen this before." Nate tells us before grabbing something off the floor and asks my father for some light. I watch as my father lights the green stone up, the normal yellow and orange fire turned into a blue and purple colour.

The two looked at the flame with awe, I remember this flame from the museum just before Flynn basically locked us in to get caught. Nate starts walking, we all looked at the ground to see white large blobs everywhere, 'Blood?' I thought to myself and Nathan did conform it to use.

"All right, let's follow the bloodstains. We'll see if they lead somewhere"

We followed the bloodstains until it stopped in front of a wall, which is very odd and Nathan and my father agreed with me. We all watch as Nate walks up the wall and starts to push it, he looks over his shoulder and looks towards my dad as he asked for some help. They both push it until the wall fell.

"I think I hurt myself," I hear Nate say before he picks up the light and heads down the cave, even more, still following the blood. We carry on walking until we see bodies all over the floor, must be the crew.

Once we reached the end of the bodies we see one on a rock, some light glowing on it. "What do we have there?" Nate asks as we all notice that the skeleton is holding a large red box. Nate slowly moves to get the book, suddenly he screamed causing all of us to scream, we all stop once we hear Nate laughing, I bend down and punch him in the arm whilst my father sat down on the rock.

Nate soon stop laughing and opens the red box, I look over his shoulder to see a scroll inside, we both look at each and I nod telling him to open it, he throws down the box and opens the scroll to only find out it isn't a scroll but it's old paper covering a beautiful...thing.

"Man, is that an ugly freakin' thing"

"What is it - some kind of weapon?" Chloe asks, I look at the beautiful piece, it does look like a weapon, some kind of dagger but without a blade.

"No - no it's a Phurba," Nate replies, "It's a ritual object, from Tibet. It's used to destroy obstacles." I raise an eyebrow at him as none of us understood what he was talking about. "You know - spiritual ones"

"Now I understand," I say as I look at the Phurba, I can't stop admiring the beauty, I always love things like this, I always find some kind of beauty in it, my father never understand why I thought these things are beautiful but I just do, must be a trait I got from my mother.

"Wait a minute... Could this be what Marco Polo was talking about?" Nathan asks my father but he didn't know so he turned to me basically asking me with his eyes. "It could be but I'm not sure."

"In his journal - he wrote that the worthy seeker would be given 'a golden passport to conquer obstacles on the journey to Shambhala'."

"So, what - this is it?" Chloe asks pointing to the so-called 'passport' "Look that's really interesting - but where the hell is it a passport to?" My father asks but before Nate could say anything Chloe interrupts everything by announcing the paper covering the Phurba is a map.

Nate takes and hands Chloe the Phurba, my father gets up from the rock and goes over to stand by Nate and look at the map, I take a seat on the rock and start to think, should I let Nate explain himself and forgive him or don't I, I don't know what to do, I wish I never allowed Nate to talk me into coming here.

Being here is killing me, being here with Nate and Chloe is killing me, Chloe smirking at me every time she get's close to Nate and he doesn't even realise it, that's the thing that hurts me the most, that the guy I fell in love with don't even realise what she's actually doing to me.

I feel someone shake my shoulder, I look up to see my father down at me with a sad look, I look over to Nate who's staring at me with worry and Chloe, she was just smirking. I look back to my father as he says.

"Come on, I want to talk to you," I watch as he walks away from the three of us, I knew what was going to happen next, he's going to try and convince me to let Nate explain himself, I know I should let him but I don't think I can, I'm not sure if I'll believe him but I'll have to try.


	9. Chapter 8

I follow after my father who is walking the way we came. I looked at the floor the whole time, I'm not ready for this.

"I understand why you're like this, I really do but you need to let Nate tell his side. You need to listen to him, this isn't going to change unless you do so. I'm not telling you to forgive me yet... just talk to him,"

My father says as he looks at me as tears fall down my face, I know he's right but...I'm just not ready to hear it yet, maybe I'll let him explain once we go home but with Chloe around, I know that I'm not going to believe him fully especially with her pathetic smirks which is so close to being smacked off her face.

"I'll let him explain when we go back home, I won't be able to believe him fully until she's gone," I tell my father as I wipe away a tear before moving forward to hug my father, we stay like this a few minutes before breaking away and heading back to where Nate and Chloe are.

We both walk into the room to see Chloe leaning against one of the walls with a frown on her face whilst Nate was looking at me, I smile at him and he smiles back before we all carry on following the corridors until Chloe starts climbing up as she announces.

"I'm gonna go out and make sure the coast is clear. See you in a bit."

Nate follows first, once he got to the top it was my turn, I climb a bit before looking up to see Nate holding his hand out to me, I smile at him as I place my hand in his and start to climb again, with a little help from Nate this time.

Once he helps me to the surface, I notice Chloe running back into the forest, I glare at her as she runs. 'I still don't trust her' I thought to myself, I'm cut out of my thoughts by Nate nudging, I look to him as he nods his head down to where my father is.

I chuckle a bit as I go in to help Nate pull my father up, he gets to the surface and we all hear voices before Chloe runs in and shouts. "Harry! In here!"

We all walk to her only for her to point her gun at us. "What the hell!" I say as I glare at her, only for her to smirk at me and point the gun at me. "Get your hands up!" We do as she says just as Harry and two of his men coming towards us.

"Should've known it was you," Harry says as he walks towards Nate who is standing in between me and my father before turning towards my father, "And you!- Victor 'goddamn' Sullivan... you still dragging this tired old sack of shit around?"

Nate got pissed and tried to lunge at him but my father and I try and hold him off, Harry smirks at Nate before turning to me and smirks at me. "And hello to you Violet Sullivan, am I right?" I glare at him only for him to laugh and say. "Aww... don't look at me like that, if you keep glaring like that, your face will stay like it and we can't destroy that pretty face can we,"

This comment pissed Nate off even more and once again he tries to get him but I'm the one to stop him, I grab onto his hand and held onto it tightly as Harry and Nate starts talking, again a gun is aimed at me and of course it is Chloe, I smirk at her as I see the jealousness on her face, I slowly let go of Nates hand and put both of my hands in the air.

Chloe puts the gun away and heads towards Nate and kicks his legs apart before turning to Harry and telling him where we had come from as she starts 'searching' Nate and finding the map, she knew was there.

"Harry, look at this."

Chloe says as she hands Harry the map in a posh way, which made me sick. 'She's so fake' I thought to myself as I look over to where two of his men stood, they're aiming two shotguns at us and where some armor which will make killing them a little difficult.

"... between India and Tibet... one temple will reveal a-" Harry starts to read until Nate cuts him off by finishing off the sentence. "Oh, now - don't be such a bad sport. Take them to Lazarevic,"

Harry says to Chloe before turning back to Nate pointing the map at Nate as he says. "You're gonna wish you'd stayed in prison, mate."

"Move!" Chloe snaps at us, stopping us from watching Harry walk away from us, we all do as she says and walked with her behind us and the two men next to us, whilst Harry starts climbing down the whole we once come from.

"C'mon, keep moving" one men says as he pushes us forward, suddenly we all hear some get hit in the head, we all turn to see Chloe had knocked out on the men, the other one gets ready to fire and hit Chloe across the arm but she got her revenge by killing him.

She groans and shacks her arm, "Ah! Shit!"

"Are you all right?" Nate asks as he approaches her, Chloe turns to Nate and tells him, "Yeah, well, it'll make it look more believable" Chloe reaches to her pulls out the phurba and hands it to Nate.

"Now. I'm going to try and buy you some time." Nate tries to protest and have Chloe to go with us but she refused and tells us to meet her in Nepal before she reaches up obviously trying to kiss Nate but he moves away and looks to me and smiles lovingly at me.

I smile back before looking over to Chloe who is sending me daggers, I ignore it as she tells us all the run, Nate, dad and I start running the way the men were taking us whilst Chloe runs back properly to tell Harry a little lie.

We all run, my father in front and Nate at the back, one by one we jump down the small cliff to the surface below just as gunshots erupt the place. "Shit! They spotted us!" I shout as we all try and run faster to escape their gunfire.

Suddenly my father stops, me doing to same only for Nate to run into me and almost push me off the edge. "This way." My father says as he carefully slides against the wall, Nate sent me next as my father asks. "Ah, damn - now what do we do?"

We all stay where we are since we have nowhere else to go but this is the safest place right now as we are out of the guy's gunfire. "We jump." Nate says before looking down at me, I nod my head agreeing with him but my father obviously protested. "Hold on there, Sundance - you gotta be outta your mind. We'll break our goddamn necks!"

"Think about it dad, this is our best shot, if we get caught Lazarevic will break them for us," I say to my father, trying to convince him that jumping is the safest this to do in this situation.

"I'm getting too old for this bullshit," My father announces just as Nate looks past the wall, properly checking if anyone is coming. "Ah, c'mon, now don't start this again." Nate laughs.

"Listen, I don't have your luck. Guys like me got to know when to walk away from the table."

"Dad, come on we will get out of this."

"We always do," Nate says as he smirks at me as I roll my eyes. "Yeah, you both go and meet that girl in Nepal. I'm going somewhere warm."

Nate glares at him as tries once again to try and get him to come but my father wasn't having any of it. "Hey, you both can tell me all about it when you get back."

"There they are!" We hear some shout with footsteps following behind it.

"Shall we?" I ask the two before I jump down into the water. I look up to see the two had jumped down, I could also see Harry and a few of his men standing by the edge, I mockingly wave to them before swimming up the stream, following after the two men.

* * *

 **Hey, guys. I'm sorry for not updating for two weeks but I will try and update a lot more and I may even try and update another one tomorrow, depends if I'm not playing Uncharted, other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9

I sit quietly in the car seat, ignoring Nates conversation with Chloe over the walkie-talkie. I look around the place to see some of the buildings were on fire showing that Lazarevic definitely had a head start. I'm not going to lie this place was definitely going to turn out the way it is now, even if we had a head start, knowing Nate's luck he'd accidently set the place on fire.

Nate and I turn to see people with guns running up the streets, no wonder it's like this.

"Vi...Violet!" I turn to look at Nate, once I released he have been calling me for properly around a minute. "Sorry...what did you say?" I ask as I turn to look where we going.

"Chloe is going to meet us at the Ol' Market," I nod my head, not really caring. Literally, she could get blown up and I wouldn't care and if we get into a small battle, I'm not helping her, I'd happily let her die because of what she's doing.

"Why do you trust her?" I ask, I don't know why I asked this but I just wanted know. How could he even trust her after what she had done, almost getting us killed, breaking our relationship up and betraying us, I don't care that she got us away from Harry but she didn't need to give Harry to map.

"She's helping us with this... of course I'm going to trust her... can't you be civil with her?"

"Civil? How the fuck am I going to be civil with her! especially what she's done to me! My biggest dream right NOW is for Lazarevic to snap her neck and to rot in hell!"

"Violet... don't be like that"

"Oh don't you start Nate... I don't even trust you at this moment, WHY would I! You cheated on me with her-" I'm cut off by a loud engine, I turn to look to see and a large black truck following after us. It looks like a military truck.

"Uh-oh. We've got company," Nate says just as Chloe coming through the radio obviously hearing our conversation, she asked about us losing the vehicle but I knew we can't. Just as Nate replied to Chloe, the truck speeded up a bit before ramming our small car from behind.

"Step on it Nate!" I shout as the truck rammed us again taking off the wheel, Nate tries to speed up and he starts turning the car only for it to lose control and cause the truck to hit us, sending the car to topple over and knocking me out for a few seconds due to the impact of the truck hitting my side.

"Vi...Violet..."

I wake up to only be stood up, "Run!" Nate shouts as he drags me along with him. I turn to look to see the truck hitting our small car out of the way, possibly smashing it up even more, well... it did smash it up even more.

Nate suddenly lets go of my hand and pushes me in front and starts firing at the truck, making sure the bullets hit the truck, he carries on firing until he runs out of bullets and the truck actually caught on fire and exploded.

We stopped running to take a breather once the truck and exploded. "Are you all right?" Nate asks as he pulls me into a hug, I take large gasps for air. 'I knew I should have tried to say fit,'

"Y-yeah I'm fine," I reply as I pull away from him, I look up at him just as he moves his hands to my cheeks, pulling me towards him and kissed me, the kiss didn't last long as I pulled away and told him I couldn't do it, I just need to get this adventure over so we could make our relationship work.

Thankfully, Nate understood and allowed me to have some time for to forgive him, I still like this guy... no, I'm in love with this guy but it's just difficult at the moment as Chloe is here, making it very awkward.

"Shit," I hear Nate say before he grabs my arm and drags me over to a destroyed building, hiding behind the small wall from some of Harry's men running past obviously looking for us. We stayed where we were, making sure not to get caught by the men.

Suddenly they starting firing rounds... not at us but a bus coming past smashing it way past the rocks and cars. "Come on, let's get rid of these guys," I say as I take out my gun, smiling at Nate before running out and started firing at the small group of men who slowly walked away from us.

I fired some bullets at each guy, killing them instantly. I turn around once I hear a neck snapping. I look to see Nate in front of one of Harry's men. I nod thanks before we both start walking down the street.

"Okay, now to find Chloe," Nate says as he walks ahead of me and tries to walk past the bus only for him to be thrown back by the bus exploding. "Nate... are you all right?" I ask as I kneel next to him, Nate smiles at me and tells me he's alright.

"I guess we'll need to find another way around," I say as I help Nate to his feet before we both start looking around for another way around.

After finally a way past and killing all the men that we're there, we finally found Chloe... well she found us by blowing up the truck with a machine gun on. Even though I don't like her, I'm glad that she saved us from that truck. Even though she properly didn't plan on saving me, more for saving Nate.

Nate leaves my side to go over to Chloe, I didn't want to see what is happening with them so I decide to leave and search for more bullet. I wipe away a tear, this is too difficult for me, I don't know what to listen to, my brain is telling me NOT to forgive him but... my heart is telling me TO forgive him.

It seems like I'm going to have to listen to my brain, especially if Chloe's around. I'm considering just to allow her to have Nate if it stops me suffering like this I think I'll have too. Maybe once I get home, I could possible move away, have a new life and maybe move on from him.

But... I know if that did happen, I would run into him again and those feeling will come back and I know that I'll always love him.

"Vi..." I quickly wipe away the tears and looked up to see Nate standing behind me with a sad smile. I turn away from him and start looting a guy looking for some bullets.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

I stop what I'm doing before I answer, "I have no idea what you're on about,"

"Yes you do, why are you allowing yourself to suffer like this?! I hate seeing you like this, so broken down. I've never seen you like this and... and I don't like it. Why can't you let me explain what had happened that day?"

I look down to the floor trying to hold back the tears before I stand up and walked towards Nate, I grab his hands and answered, "Nate, I will let you explain but... when we get home, I won't able to believe you when she's here, just by the looks she's giving me she just rubbing it in but I do promise, I will let you explain but until then I'll keep suffering,"

I look at Nate's face to see a pained look, he suddenly pulls me into a hug and tells me, "I hate seeing you like this, I really wish you'd just like me to explain now and I can't wait until we get home. Once we separate from Chloe again I'll explain then,"

I nod an ok before pulling out of the hug and headed over to Chloe, I smirk at her once I released she was glaring at us. Properly by the end of this, we're properly going to kill each other.


	11. Chapter 10

**I just wanted to say before getting into the chapter that I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I was planning on doing this the other day but I become ill and had to come home early from college because of this and I'm still sick. I also had work to do for my exams which will be starting in a few months but I'll try my hardest to update more often until sometime in February when I will be doing my next piece of coursework.**

After another traveling across the buildings and getting fired at by another load of men and getting through a burning building, we finally arrived somewhere, which looks important due to all of Harry's men covering the place.

Nate, Chloe and I run towards two pillars, Chloe runs to one on the left whilst Nate and I run towards the one on the right making sure not to get caught by any of the men as we did so. "I don't like these odds?" Nate announces as he looks past the pillar gun in his hand just in case he needs to shot.

"No?" Chloe replies as I quickly load up my pistol as Nate tells us to basically find a new way to get to the hotel which is where we need to be and we can't go this way as we'll properly get killed.

"What are you doing?" I ask as Chloe pulls out a grenade and she replied telling us what she's going to do but she missed someone out, a few feet away from us is a man which his mouth covered holding a rocket launcher which will definitely kill us if we're spotted.

Nate obviously questioned her about her about him and she replied, "Well, that's where you come in, sweetheart, I need you to take care of him. But, uh, do it quietly,"

"Do it quietly," Nathan says to himself as Chloe agrees, before running off the get ready to throw the grenade whilst Nate and I stay behind the pillar, Nate decided to run across to another pillar only for him to get caught by the others as they separated.

 _Nice one Nate_ I thought as I quickly start firing, killing multiple people which different weapons and also ones with shields. "Shit!" I say before running off towards Nate just as an explosion erupted from where I was standing, thank the lord I noticed it.

I smile at Nate as I fill my gun with bullets again, but not without asking Nate to cover me just in case. Nate agrees and carried on firing bullets. Once my gun was reloaded I quickly jump over the cover and ran towards a man and started fighting with him.

He quickly throw a punch at me, missing me a few centimeters, I kick him in the stomach before he could throw another one, the kick had stunned him a moment giving me the opportunity knee him in the face sending him back, and finally hitting him with my elbow, knocking him out and breaking his nose.

"Violet! Get into cover!" I hear Nate shout just as I notice a large van coming towards us which is filled with more men, _why does he have so many_ I ask myself before running towards a wall and hiding behind it as bullets are fired my way.

I stay in cover as If I get up I would properly be shot and killed or even injured so it's easier for me to allow Nate and Chloe to get rid of them. After a few minutes hiding in cover I was finally allowed to come out of hiding.

I quickly head over to Nate and Chloe who are waiting for my by the steps. "I think that's the last of them," Nate announces before turning to me and asking if I was all right. I nod my head telling him that I'm fine, Nate smiles at me obviously glad that I'm ok before we all head over towards the hotel, finding a way to get in.

"Ok, we're in!" Nate shouts to Chloe just as the elevator in the hotel pinged, the doors open revealing two men, one in some armor with a machine gun and the other is covered in armor. "Oh, god," I say as the man loads his shotgun.

We all quickly pull out our weapons, firing at the two. The man with the machine gun was easy to kill and it didn't take long at all but the man with the armor was difficult and did take a while but he was killed.

Once the two unknown men had been killed we both follow Chloe into the elevator so it could take us to the top floor, as it slowly rises up it unfortunately stops, causing me to stumble into Nate.

I look over my shoulder and thanked him for catching me, Nate smiles just as Chloe says, "Oh, well, that was unpleasant,"

"They must've hit a generator. Gimme a hand," Nate says as he and Chloe open the elevator doors, Nate slowly gets into the middle of it trying to open it more only for something to happen.

"Nate! Move!" I shout as I push him past the doors which slammed closed behind him, locking Chloe and I in. Nate announces that he needs to get the power working so he could let us out and asked us if we'll be okay only for Chloe to sarcastically reply.

"Only if I had something to read,"

I lower myself against the elevator door, and looked out of the elevator which is glass so we could see everything outside, I look outside we quietly wait. This is going to take a while.

After waiting a while, the power suddenly turned on causing the elevator to carry on moving, I quickly get up and away from the doors just as it opened. Revealing Nate standing on the other side waiting for us.

I sign in relief as I leave the elevator and followed Nate and Chloe in the room who are already bringing down a ladder. I go and stand next to Nate and watch as Chloe climbs up the ladder, getting to the floor above, we wait for a second before the ladder comes down, allowing us to get up.

Nate gestures me to go first, I nod agreeing before climbing up the ladder, I could feel eyes me obviously from Nate, _he's enjoying this way too much._ I say to myself as I get to the top with Chloe, waiting for him to climb up the ladder.

Once he gets up Chloe kicks the door to the ladder shut, I turn around to see this floor is the roof, a roof with a large pool which looks like it's in good condition, water isn't dirty it's just completely blue which is quite unbelievable.

I quickly follow after Nate and Chloe who had jumped off the side and started climbing up the side of the building allowing us to get a good look of the place. "Well, here we are," Chloe announces as we walked towards the railing.

"Now, we just gotta find the right temple," Nate replies as he starts looking through his binoculars to find the temple, "Well, this could take a while," I said as I look around to see there are a few temples.

"Bingo," Nate says, handing me the binoculars and points to where the temple is. The temple is right in the middle and Chloe announces that once I gave her the binoculars, announcing that Lazarevic's camp is close to the temple.

"Well, desperate times, right?" Nate replies to Chloe, mocking her words from the other fight, I smack his chest and glared at him but this only caused him to chuckle. Suddenly a buzzing noise comes from Chloe radio.

She pulls it out as someone announces, "...Drake and Sullivan has been spotted in sector eighteen,"

"Ah, crap... any chance this is sector nineteen?" Nate asks Chloe only for another message to be announced through the walkie-talkie, "Sweep the city! Find them, and take them out!" A helicopter suddenly comes into view and starts flying around the city.

"Yeah... Time to go," I say as I pull out my gun and used the wire to get me to the next building. Just as we're about to get across, the helicopter comes out of nowhere and starts firing at us causing the one part of the building to collapse.

And Nate is hanging off the edge, "Give me your hand!" I shout as Chloe runs to get to safety. "No just go!" He replies as he gets up his self, I nod and start running around the side of the building trying my hardest to avoid the bullets that the helicopter is firing at us, smashing the windows and destroying some of the building's walls.

Just as Chloe and I jump across finishing the balcony run when Nate was about to jump, one side of the small balcony come loose, causing it to fall, thankfully the other side was still connected allowing Nate to climb up and join us with fighting the soldiers on the roof with us.

There weren't that many people but with the helicopter firing as well, it made it a lot more difficult. I carefully peek around the edge trying not to get hit by the helicopter, I pull out my pistol and start firing at one of the guys hiding behind the wall, shooting him in the head, killing him instantly.

"oww!" I groan as I feel some pressure to my back, I turn to see a guy look down at me, pointing his gun. I smirk at him before lifting my leg kicking the gun out of his hands and pushing him away with my leg, I quickly get up and just as I'm about to fight him, a bullet hits him square in the temple, I watch as he falls to the floor before turning to see a pistol smoking, in the hands of Chloe, I nod as a thank you before joining in the gun battle once again.


	12. Chapter 11

After a hell of a long time of trying to avoid the helicopter and the soldiers on the roofs, we finally escaped and not only that we destroyed that helicopter, even though we lost most of our ammo doing so, this mission to get to that temple is going to be a lot easier... well I think so.

"Hey that wire, that's our way down," Nate announces before making us go first, I pull my gun out of my holster, putting it on the wire as I grip both sides of the gun before pushing myself off the edge, Nathan right behind me.

"Oh no!" I hear Nathan shout as we both suddenly fall to the ground. I groan as I hit the ground, it took me a good minute for me to be able to get back on my feet and another few minutes for the pain go.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I walk over to Nate who is lying on the floor holding his side, I remove my hand from my waist where my scar is from the last adventure with my father, Nate and close friend Elena, to El Dorado.

I offer my hand to Nate which he took and I help him stand up with a groan, once he's up to his feet, I quickly hold onto my waist as a sharp pain shot through my body from that exact point. "God that hurt," I hear Nate say before we both turn to look up to see Chloe looking down at us.

"I'm going to find another way down," Chloe says before leaving our sight, I'm not going to lie I still don't like her but she did save my life so I'm going to repay the favor and try my hardest to get her out of this alive.

"Come let's go," I say, nudging Nate and headed to where a pipe is which lead up the side of a destroyed house, climbing my way past the fire and some crumbled wall. I grunt as I land back on the other side.

I walk out of the alleyway, not without pulling out my gun, I gestured Nate to go first, allowing him to take the lead. We both quietly walk against the wall of the building, I stay where I was as I watch Nate turn the corner aiming his gun.

"Whoa! Hey - hey - don't shoot!"

"Hey!" I hear a female voice shout, I quickly turn to aim my pistol at the mystery woman. The woman wore a white blouse, jeans and had her blonde hair in a bun which I thought I'd never see again.

"Elena?" I question as I recognize her.

"Nate? Violet? What the hell are you doing here?" She questions just as Nate is tackled to the floor by the man he had aimed his gun at. "Jeff, don't!" She says putting her gun away before going over to where Jeff had pinned Nate down.

"Wait, you know these two?" Jeff questions and Elena agrees before helping Jeff onto his feet.

"This is Drake," Elena introduces Nate before pointing to where I'm standing, "And this Sullivan," I give Jeff a small wave which was returned whilst Elena chuckled. I'm not going to lie until know I didn't realize how great it is to see her again.

I move away from the wall and headed over to Elena, I smile at her before we both hug each other showing how much we actually missed each other. It's really surprising the first time you meet someone you could despise them but after being around them so long, you can create a long lasting friendship with them.

"Nice seeing you again, Elena," I say as I pull out of the hug and smiled at her before turning to see Nate still lying on the floor. "So what's your angle on all this misery?" Elena asks as she walks away from my side to stand next Nate's feet.

I roll my eyes as I head over to Nate and helped him sit up as Elena carries on, "You gonna plunder a few temples? Loot the museum?"

"It's nice to see you, too." He says as he finally gets onto his feet as I watch Elena turn her back to grab a small notebook and start flipping through the pages. "It's like you can read our minds," I say with a small laugh, answering her last question which caused her to turn and smirk at me before looking back at the old looking book, flipping through the light brown papers.

"I suppose you're here for some noble crusade, right?" Nate asks as he brushes all the dirt of his clothing. "Actually, we're traveling a fugitive war criminal - Zoran Lazarevic. Have you heard of him?"

Nate and I look at each other once she says the name of the man we're against. "Isn't that NATO's job?" Nate questions, picking up his gun as Elena answers. "Well, they think that he's dead - killed in some bombing raid.

"Oh, so you're here to prove that the theory isn't true," I say as I cross my arms only for Elena turn towards the two of us. "Y'know what? This guy's a real monster. We're talking torture, mutilation, mass executions. But see, now he's - he's plotting something new... But why out here? Why - why tear apart the city, y'know? It doesn't make any sense..."

Elena walks up to us as Nate shrugs only for Elena to release that we basically knew what he's doing. "Oh... no - tell me neither of you don't have anything to do with this."

"That's ridiculous-" Nate laughs as Chloe's voice echo through. I watch as Chloe runs towards us but once she sees Elena she pulls out her gun aiming at her only for the others to react but Nate quickly explained what's going on as I walk away, not be bothered to deal with her at the moment, I knew what she was going to do and I'm just not in the mood for it.

I go and sit on the wall, looking away from the others, at this moment more interested in my gun as I reload it allowing them to talk.

I quickly turn once I hear a loud noise, I look over my shoulder and looked into the sky to see another helicopter. "Oh, not this again!" I say to myself, quickly putting my gun away and headed back to the group.

"You might want to rethink that..." Nate says as the helicopter comes closer.

"Run!" I shout as we all run down the street trying to avoid the helicopter only for some of the soldiers to come out of nowhere. "Shit!" I say to myself as I pull out my pistol and started firing at them.

"This is going to be just like El Dorado,"


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys. I just wanted to say that I've actually started writing the story for Uncharted 3 so in the next chapter, if I got everything ready I'll announce the name but other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

After that gunfight, getting past the large flowing river and a few more gunfights and a load other problems we finally made it to the temple. We all walk behind Nate as I observe the temple. I thought it look beautiful from the distance but up close it looks ten times more beautiful.

We all walk towards the door of the temple, "How 'bout that, huh?" Nate asks, you could tell the place is old but the oldness to the temple made it look better, well that's what I think. "You brought us right to the doorstep," Chloe replies causing Nate to laugh.

We all turn once we hear Elena come over standing in between Chloe and Nate, "So I'm guessing it's not a coincidence that we ended up here." I chuckle at what she said before turning to look up at Nate who is looking down at me with an eyebrow raised obviously confused why I was laughing.

"Hey, she's only been on one adventure and she already knows us," I say which caused Nate to smirk before turning to look back over to Elena answering her question which she responded, "God, you're an ass," I laugh again.

"Now, I agree with that," I say before walking off towards the table to take more of a good look at it as I listen to the conversation that Nate and Elena are having behind my back. "Seems to me like you two aren't on really good terms," I hear Elena say, it's unbelievable how well she could read us and she only been around us once for the adventure to El Dorado.

"Uh... No, not really,"

"So... What happened?" I hear Elena question and Nathan quickly explains the incident and Elena once again responds with 'you're an ass'. "Hey, it was miss understanding, she didn't let me explain... she says she can't believe me when we're around Chloe, which I completely understand,"

"I don't understand," Elena says in confusion, I look over my shoulder to see Nate pointing over to Chloe who has her back to them, Elena quickly follows to where he's pointing so now she's looking at Chloe's back.

"I've noticed her smirking at Vio, every time she thinks I'm not watching, trying to rub it in making her feel upset about it," I couldn't believe Nate had released all along but... why didn't he say anything to her and of course, like if Elena had read my mind see questions about it and the answer Nate gave shocked me.

"Every time I try my hardest not to say anything, it makes me angry that she does it... I don't even like Chloe. I...uh... since that adventure looking for the treasure at El Dorado and when we past ways... I have fallen hard for Vi and I have to tell Chloe but not yet, can't cause tension until this is done,"

I quietly gasp in shock as I heard Nate say that, we never in the time of our relationship ever exchanged 'I love you', I never had the guts to do it, of course, I love Nate and hearing him say that made me feel better about forgiving him.

"Nate... I can tell you love her... a lot and you both are great with each other, she'll listen to you don't worry about it so... just what is it you're after, anyway?"

Before Nate could answer her I quickly stop and pointed towards the symbol on the door as I stand next to Nate, "That symbol up there it's called -"

"The Cintamani Stone," I roll my eyes and playfully glare at Nate who smirked back at me and starts to explain to Elena what the stone, Chloe start calls over to him. "So, let me get this straight - you're competing with a psychopathic war criminal for a mythological gemstone,"

"When you put it that way, it does sound pretty stupid," The cameraman Jeff states and I couldn't help but agree with it, it's true it does sound stupid. "Thanks for the input, Jeff," Nate sarcastically says only for him to groan slightly after due to me nudging him hard in the ribs.

He ignores what I did and listened to what Elena says as she crosses her arms, looking up at the Temple. "And it's supposedly in this temple,"

"Elena, it's never that easy, the stone isn't here," I say smiling at her, she should know looking for treasure wouldn't be this easy. I try my hardest not to laugh as Chloe tries to get Nate attention who ignore her and kept his attention to me and Elena.

"Can I have a work with you, darling?" she asks dragging him off smirking back at me, I roll my eyes and glared at her, I'm definitely going to get rid of that stupid smirk. "Oh, I hate her," I say quietly so they didn't hear me but Elena did and this caused her to laugh and smile at me.

"She doesn't seem the best... especially from what I heard, I'm sorry that happened to Vi, I really am I don't I could be here with the two of them if I was in your position,"

"I'm not going to lie... I didn't want to be here but Nate convinced me telling me to do this for my father and myself but in a way, I'm glad I'm here if I wasn't, I don't I would have seen you again," I say smiling at Elena who smiles back, yeah... it's definitely great to see her again.

The smiles went away as we heard something in the distance, it's the helicopter, "Get inside, Now!" I shout as we all quickly head over to the temple, Chloe and Nate push the door open allowing us through so we could avoid the helicopter.

I follow behind Nate and looked around the temple to see the red on the wall which is beautiful lit up by the candles surrounding the place. "Wow," I say to myself allowing the beauty of the place to cave in on me.

"All right - we should be safe in here, for now," Nate announces as Elena comes forward. "This just doesn't add up, Nate. Lazarevic can't be after the money. He doesn't need it. You're missing something..."

Suddenly Chloe grabs mine and Nates arm and dragged us towards an opening ordering the two to say, Nate, doing the same. Chloe quickly closes the door behind us. "This is definitely the right temple," Nate announces as we all start to look around the place trying to find another entrance but none are in sight, there has to be one somewhere.

I turn to see Nate looking at his notebook, I quickly jog over to him looking over him to look at the book, "So... the entrance may have something to do with him," I announce pointing towards the statue with six arms, holding four different things, must be to do with them.

"All right, I'll leave you to it... I'm going to look around the place," I say as I start to leave but stopped to turn around and quickly headed back to Nate. "I, uh, heard what you said to Elena," I start to say as a worried look covers his face, "Even though we're not together,"

"Vi..."

"I thought I'd tell you that I do love you, a lot," I smile at him and kissed his cheek before walking off not without looking at Chloe who is glaring at me, I chuckle slightly and start to look around the large temple whilst Nate searched for the hidden entrance.


	14. Chapter 13

"Are you ok?" I ask as I Nate falls off of the statue, I jog over to help him up, grabbing the top of his arm and pulled him, once he's up to his feet, I look up to see the globe opening in half revealing a secret entrance.

"Wait a minute," Nathan orders as he pulls out the Phurba and starts examining it, "What is it?" Both Chloe and I ask as we both look at the door. "Chloe, Vi. This isn't just a dagger. It's a key." Nate announces turning to the two of us.

"Hmm... well, let's find out what it opens," Chloe says with a smirk, Nate nods his head and starts climbing up the wall and puts the dagger or key into the keyhole on the wall, he fiddles with it for a minute until he asked if it did anything.

Of course, it did.

"The water's going," I announce and walk towards the edge to see the water being drained, I watch as Chloe jumps into where the water was and shouted to us that she found the door, "We did it!"

"Well, technically, I did it," I hear Nate which caused me to laugh, he nudges my shoulder, "You're an idiot," I say to him with a smirk before walking down the steps, I could hear Nate laughing as he followed me down to where Chloe is who is looking through the now open door.

"Whaddya think? You game?" Chloe asks turning to look at Nate, "Ladies first," Nate says gesturing the both of us to go, "Which one?" I ask with a smirk and Chloe smirks, "I'll go first, I'm more like a lady than you,"

I roll my eyes, but agree with her, she definitely acts more ladylike than me but I'm proud of who I am and I'm happy not being very ladylike, every since I was little I've been more of tomboy than a girly girl and that's just how it is, everyone is different and I accept that.

Chloe goes in first, I turn to Nate and he gestures me to go, I chuckle before I follow after Chloe, leaning down so I didn't hit my head on the wall where the entrance starts. "Hm - thank God I'm not claustrophobic,"

"I can agree with there," I whisper back to Nate, as I walk down the stone steps I turn on my torch which is strapped to my tank top, we all walk down the corridor which is filled with columns holding everything up.

"You're not going to get us trapped in a small dark space thirty meters underground, are you?" I hear Chloe as we climb up some large stones before Nate could say anything I answered first, "Knowing Nate, he properly will, just has no luck what's so ever,"

"You know me so well," Nate says as he jumps off the stone, I follow after him before turning to look at her and replied, "Well, I have known you since you were fifteen," I tap his cheek before walking head down another corridor which once again has water covering the floor.

After climbing up a broken statue which looked like a lion but would never know since the head isn't there, Chloe and I follow behind Nate who is slowly walking towards a large light at the end of the corridor, unfortunately for us since the floor opened up sending us into the water underneath.

Have I ever told you that I'm scared of open waters, really not the fear to have been treasure hunting, we all look up to see the floor, well now ceiling closing up. I sign in dread, I should have known something like this was going to happen. It normally does.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Chloe say as the ceiling finally closed up, locking us in the floor below, "Oh, c'mon - could be worse, right?" Nate asks with a nervous laugh just as spikes come through.

"Yeah, definitely can't get any worse," I say sarcastically to only get a playful glare from Nate, how does he stay calm in these situations? I'll never know. I look around to see some clogs moving, which is moving the spikes closer to us. Let's hope this work.

I pull out my pistol and started firing bullets into the clogs, "Um... Vi, what are you doing?" I hear Nate ask, I just ignore him and carry on firing breaking some of them, "And it stopped!" I say with a smile as I put my gun away and followed after Nate and Chloe who is climbing through an opening.

I get closer and got ready to jump up and pull myself up only for Nate to stop me by holding out his hand, I nod and jumped up grabbing his hand as he pulls me up, I thank him as he pulls me up.

I follow after Nate who is jogging up the steps which reached to the place where we were about to go until the floor opened up, "My God," I say as I look what is happening in front of me, there a dagger hanging which is opening up allowing light to come through which is hitting a red statue man on the floor, it's just amazing."

"Hey, that thing looks familiar," Chloe announces as she stands next to me, and it does it definitely looks like the Phurba and Nate agrees but he announces it. I watch as Nate jumps off the edge so he's now standing in front of a circular mirror.

"These lights must activate it somehow. Those mirrors seem important," Nate says as he opens his notebook and starts searching for something to help figure it out, I jump down and stand next to Nate.

"What about that?"

"What about it?" Nate question, I huff and didn't both to finish explaining so I grab the mirror and start guiding the light to where I was pointing before Nate finished off what I had started, running straight towards the small face on the wall.

Suddenly one of the edges of the dagger came down, it's definitely something to do with the lights, we just need to get the other two down, I sit on the edge as Nate walks around the room trying to figure out how to get the other two and that was by Nate climbing up the side of the ladder. Let's just hope he doesn't fall off this one.

After getting the final part of the dagger down and creating large light beams around the room the dagger hits the statue below it making look like he's getting stabbed. "Hey, it just opened something!" Nate shouts from one of the floors above us.

Chloe and I run around the side until we got to the head which now has it's mouth open, "So, the secret of Shambhala is down this guy's throat?" Chloe asks and Nathan replies, "I guess so,"

"We better climb down then," I say and started climbing down the man's throat with Nate and Chloe following, the mouth was hiding a large, light room, Nate walks past me, walking towards something which looks like another keyhole for the Phurba.

Nate looks between me and Chloe before putting the key into the lock and it activated something to do with the floor started lifting making it look like rocks, it's just amazing. "That's amazing," Chloe says like she's reading my mind, this is one thing I could agree on.

"I know where that is," Nate announces as he pulls out a map, I quickly head over to him, standing next to him as he shows me but I couldn't see it, "You see the shape of that peak, there?" Nate says pointing towards a certain part of the rocks.

I nod and realised that it is it, this had shown us the way, "Which means," Nate starts to say before he pulled me in front of him and leans the map on my back, taking out a pen and started doing something on the map.

"The entrance to Shambhala," Nate says with the pen lid in his mouth, "Must be right here," He laughs before showing me and Chloe what he had done, we both look to see he put an x on the map.

"So. We did it," Chloe says as I carry on looking at the map but the celebration didn't last long as voices echo through the top of the place, we all pull out our guns getting ready for another fight.

Here goes nothing.


	15. Chapter 14

I keep firing bullets at all the soldiers, we haven't long finished the others inside and now there are load more outside with lasers too and Elena and Jeff are in trouble, I slowly sneak behind the final man, kicking him in the back of the head before flipping my gun so I'm holding the other end, swinging it so the holders hits the back of his head, knocking him out.

"Assholes!" I say to myself before I sprint to where Elena and Jeff are hiding, I run in to see Chloe and Nate already there, Elena holding onto a wounded Jeff, I gasp as I stand next to Chloe once I seen Jeff with a bullet wound in his waist.

"Elena... are you ok?" I ask as Nate pulls Jeff up, I quickly go over to her, she nods her head as she tries to hide her worry, "Y-yeah, I'm fine," She replies, smiling at me which I knew was fake but left it.

Elena quickly holds onto Jeff, helping out Nate whilst Chloe tries to protest, "He's fine, aren't you, chief?" Nate says trying to lighten the mood, "Yeah, your tuff one," I say as I go to open the door, only for Chloe to stop me.

"He's never gonna make it, we have to leave him!" Chloe says and Elena refused, "We can't leave him behind! That's just sick!" I snap and I glare at her and moved to open the door, "You're going to get us all killed!"

"And guess what!" I snapped as she walked past, Elena at my side, "You will be killed if you don't START MOVING!" I shout angrily, glaring at her. Elena holding me back from hurting her, we both glare at each.

Elena grabs my arm and pulls me away, I quickly apologise to her as she never seen me like that, like you can tell I can snap easily especially someone like Jeff is hurt,I'd do the same if Chloe was demanding for us to leave Elena behind, well there is more of a chance of me killing her.

"Let's go," I growl still pretty angry, I lead the way gun out at the ready just in case some more soldiers turn up, my walk turns into a sprint once people started firing at us, I stand next to Elena as we both started firing rounds at the guy above us.

"Quick Nate! We'll cover you!" I shout to Nate over the firing bullets, once Nate had carried Jeff away from the bullets I quickly follow behind still firing at the soldiers trying my hardest to kill them so they didn't injure Nate and Jeff, even more, or possibly kill them, I can't even stand the thought of that.

Every second, Jeff got weaker and not only that we almost lost Elena from a rocket launcher which opened the gate for us, I quickly run over to her, helping her up, she thanks me before takes off running after the others, I follow behind but a bit slower as I reload my gun.

But stopped and ran to cover once I noticed a large black truck with a machine gun on the back, stop in our pathway I quickly run through the shop, to only be tackled by one of the soldiers, I groan from the impact of the floor and the punch in the face from the man.

I chuckle at him before kneeing him in the crotch, causing him to roll off of me, I quickly climb on top of him and punched him in his face a few times before standing back up, aiming my gun at him and fired one single bullet into his skull.

We all finally reach a safe place which is in a destroyed house but I knew it wasn't going to be safe for long, Chloe was the first one in then Nate carrying Jeff then me and Elena, I take a deep breath before holding onto my side, whilst I was running into here, a bullet hit my waist but only skimmed it so nothing serious, Jeff is the person we need to worry about right now and I can take it, I've had worse.

"Oh, shit-" I hear Elena shout only for Chloe cut her off, "That's all right. We can make it."

"He won't!" I say as I help Nate put Jeff on the floor. "Okay- you tried, but it's over," Chloe says as I glare at her, I can't believe she can leave someone so easily, oh wait I can!

"We can't just leave him here to die!" Nate snaps turning to Chloe, "I agree, that's just cruel, leaving him to suffer on his own. DIE ON HIS OWN!" I snap as I put pressure on Jeff's wound, hoping it would slow the blood flow, he groans in pain and I quickly apologise.

"He's as good as dead already and so are we if we don't go now!"

"Then go!" Nate tells her and Elena growls, agreeing with him, glaring at her, suddenly a loud bang echo, coming from downstairs. We all turned and we could hear voices as they come up the stairs.

"I was trying to save your skin, you idiot!" Chloe says as she aims the gun at Nate who is now standing up, I quickly stand next to him allowing Elena to carry on my job, I glare at her darkly. Oh, I hate this woman!

"Chloe?" We hear a voice say, Nate quickly aims his gun at the unknown voice whilst I aim my gun at Chloe, the unknown voice reveals to come from the man who betrayed us, Harry Flynn. "What is this?" He asks Chloe as more voices from downstairs can be heard.

"Drop the guns," Harry orders us, I turn to see Elena standing next to me with her gun aimed, "Seriously," He says but with a darker tone, I nod my head as I chuck the gun to the floor, Nate and Elena following after me.

"Ger her out of here - she's hurt," Harry demands, pushing Chloe out of the room. "Take her to the train."

I watch as she walks out of the room with one of the soldiers following behind her, "Unbelievable," I turn to look at Harry who is aiming his gun at Nate. "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"Guess that makes us even," Nate replies before moving slightly so he's standing in front of me, in a protective way as Harry denies and moves back as a large, tall man walks into the room. He looks around the room expecting each on of us before walking over to Nate who is trying to hide me from view.

"So - this little man is Drake, hm?" He questions before looking over his shoulder to look at me, "and Miss Sullivan," I look away and just stared at Nate's back so I didn't have to look at the man.

It didn't take long for my curiosity to take over, making me look up now to see the man holding the Phurba, he hands it to the soldier behind him, before moving so he could take a good look a Jeff who is lying almost lifeless on the floor.

"Did you carry him all the way from the temple?" He asks before pulling out his pistol, aiming it at Jeff, "Shame," He fires his gun, killing Jeff. "No!" Elena cries and gets down next to the now deceased Jeff, I gasp and look away and lean my head on Nates back.

"Now!" The man who I'm familiar with properly Lazarevic says as he aims his gun at Elena, who has her hands in the air, surrendering. "Tell me what you found in the temple,"

Nate looks at me from over his shoulder before moving away and answered his question, "The answer that you're looking for, okay? I know where the Stone is. But you're not gonna find it without me. So just - let them go and I will lead you right to it."

Lazarevic starts laughing once we turned to Elena realising who she was, also known as his shadow. "You are the reporter who's been biting at my heels. You better pray he is not bluffing. You two," He says pointing at me with his gun, "Search him," He orders and Harry moves forward and starts searching him.

Unfortunately finding the map which has the marking of where they need to go, Harry laughs once he sees the map, "This is brilliant, mate, Here-" Harry hands the map over the Lazarevic who moves away from Elena and towards Nate, "It appears you have nothing to bargain with, Mr. Drake. Return to the staging ground. Prepare to move out. You- come with me. You - take care of them," Lazarevic orders and walks out of the room leaving us with Harry and some soldiers.

"How can you work for that monster?" Elena asks as she kneels down next to Jeff, "Beats working against him, love,"

"He'll betray you later," I say and Harry turns to me and smirks, "He'll kill you sooner or later, I saw him kill one of his 'helps', why are you so special," Harry laughs and just ignores me as I move towards Elena with my hands up so no one would shot at me.

"So that's it huh?" Nate asks as he tries to leave the room only for the soldier who was once aiming his gun at me, aims it ready to shot. "You're just going to mow us down in cold blood,"

"Looks that way, doesn't it? Get up," Harry orders and grabs Elena only for her to swing a punch at him, wow never expected that. "Run!" She shouts as I kick Harry out of the way and run behind Elena, with Nate following as Harry starts shooting at us.

After running and jumping off edges, we finally found a place to hide. I take a deep breath before sitting on the other side of the wall, holding onto my waist, which is now covered in blood from the loss of flesh, at least the bleed stop.

"Vi?"

I turn to see Nate and Elena looking at me, looking at the blood on my waist. "No, no, no, no," I hear Nate start to say in worry, obviously scared and Elena had a worried look on her face. "Don't worry I'm fine, whilst we we're saving Jeff, a bullet skimmed me, I'll be okay, I promise," I say as I grab Nate's hand once he kneels down in front of me.

His hand removes mine before grabbing my face with his hands before my head towards him so his lips could touch my forehead before moving away to hug me, "I'm glad you're ok." I smile before whispering a reply.

"You too, Nate. You too,"


	16. Chapter 15

"Okay, so, what do we do now?" Elena asks as Nate helps me stand up, once we're both back to his feet Nate turns to look over his shoulder to look at her, "I'm going after her,"

"Of course you are... typical. Go after her. " I walk over to stand next to Elena, agreeing with her, I knew Nate was going to go after her even though I didn't want him to but I knew nothing would stop him.

"Flynn said something about a train. Which means they would've taken her to the rail yard... here," Nate says pointing to the book, we both take a look at it as Nate walks to the other side of the room pointing the way it should be, past the water tower.

"Nate, she pulled a gun on us," Elena says and Nate nods knowing what she did, "She was going pull the trigger. Think about Nate, how many times has she already betrayed us," I say grabbing onto Nates arms, making him look at me.

"Flynn knew she was with us," he says, moving away from me, "If Lazarevic finds out she double-crossed them, you know what he's going to do to her,"

"Whatever," I say walks away from him, to lean against the broken wall, and looked at the water tower, trying to make up my whether or not I should risk my life for someone who had betrayed us many times.

"You two stay here, I'm going to get her,"

"No! Your not doing this alone," I say, giving him a look, telling him I'm not going to give in, Nate signs before turning to look at Elena who says with a shrug, "We've got a train to catch," We all walked forward and looked below to see some of the soldiers from earlier, looking for us.

"We better get rid of them," I say as Nate and I start to climb down, leaving Elena at the top, getting a great view of everything, "Oh, by the way," I hear Nate say, I turn to look at him.

"You're going to be the death of me," He says before grabbing my chin and kissing my cheek before leaving my side to receive a gun, being careful not to get caught. I stay where I was once I heard someone walking over.

I peek over to see a soldier walking over, I wait until he got close enough before grabbing him and breaking his neck and waited for the all clear and it didn't take long for Nate to say the words allowing me and Elena to come out of hiding and go where Nate is which is top of a small building.

"Vi, come here, there's a fire-escape- but I can't reach it," I nod my head and walk towards him, placing my foot in his hand and he lifts me up so I could reach the fire-escape, I climb up the ladder and getting onto it before kicking the ladder, so it could go get the ladder down so Nate and Elena could climb up.

I look down to see a gun on the floor, I quickly pick it and before jumping to the other side where Nate and Elena waited, I jump over, pulling myself up. "Here you go," I say, handing Elena the gun, she thanks me for it before we all continued our way to where the rail yard, to save Chloe 2SecFrazer.

After getting to the top of the water tower we could tell that's where Chloe is, due to all the soldiers roaming around the place, I groan quietly. I can't believe we're doing this just to save her.

"So, you got a plan 'B'?" Elena asks as we all put our guns away, "I'm working on it," Nate replies, I turn to look at him and raised my eyebrow and ask playfully. "So, that a no then?" Nate turns nudging my shoulder which caused he to chuckle as Nate pulls out his binoculars and started searching the place, properly for Chloe.

"There she is," Nate announces, I look to see a familiar red tank top going into one of the trains, "Flynn's got her,"

"Second thoughts?" Elena asks once we all see Lazarevic walk into the train. "No. Okay. They're about to take this show on the road. So we're gonna have to move fast. Now, I'm going to go down there, alone."

"Nate-" Elena and I said trying to reason with him. "Wait, wait, wait - just listen. You both never listen. Meanwhile, you two are going to go over there," Nate says pointing over to the cars. "snag us one of those nice-looking,"

"4x4s...," Elena finishes, which made me laugh, she knows her stuff, I can say that, "4x4s, You're going to be the wheelman, whilst Violet covers you. I'll sneak in, I'll grab Chloe, then you two come in right behind us-"

"With the getaway car," Elena and I said at the same time, I nod my head. "Let's go then," I say grabbing Elena's arm pulling her up and started walking away from Nate, Elena jumps over first, but the metal part I need to jump on breaks.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you," Elena says, I nod my head but before going I turn to Nate, kneeling down next to him, grabbing his chin in my hand, "If I don't make this jump, I thought I should tell you, that I really do love you," planting my lips onto his before running over to Elena, jumping over.

Thankfully Elena caught me, she pulls me up and heads down, I turn to look at Nate and smiles at him as he smiles at me before I follow after Elena to get the car. "Let's do this," I say to myself as I follow after Elena.

It didn't take long for us to receive the car and not long for gun fires can be heard, I turn to Elena who is sat in the driver's seat, I sign. "We better go save him," Elena nods agreeing before I jump into the back of the 4x4s so I could fire at the soldiers, with no chance of hitting Elena.

I could see Nate fighting with one of the soldiers, I quickly aim my gun, firing a bullet into his head, Nate turns to look at us, to see my gun smoking. "Get in!" I shout as I carry on firing bullets at the others. Nate nods and runs over, climbing into the back with me.

"Go! Go!" Nate orders just as men in large armor and large guns started firing around as Elena speeds away. "So... you got a 'plan C'?" Elena asks and Nate replies, "Yeah - floor it!"

"What?!" I ask in shock, what is he up too? "I'm getting on that train!" I gasp, he's nuts and Elena thinks the exact same thing and questioned it. "Just get me close enough to jump,"

"You're not going alone, I'm coming with you!" I say, as I hold onto the passenger chair, Nate turns to me and shakes him head no but I refuse to let him go alone so Nate gave up allowing me to go with him with a sign.

"Step on it!" Nate snaps, Elena growls and does what he says, sending the two of us back, Elena follows the train tracks all the way to the train which is no in the forest. "So how do you two plan on getting her off that speeding train?"

I look at Nate, as he looks back at me thinking I had an idea, "Don't look at me! This is your plan!" I say and looked ahead to see the car getting even closer to the train. "You ready?" I ask turning to look at Nate, who nods and was about to jump only for Elena to stop us before telling us to jump and we did, grabbing onto the train.

I turn to see Elena had stopped the car and is now watching us disappear. Nate and I quickly find our way to the top of the moving train before we start climbing our way to the first carriage. "They must have Chloe in the front car," I nod as I follow behind him.

As the train goes over a large bridge we both get to the next carriage, climbing up it to see there is a soldier on top of it doing nothing, Nate quickly moves to sneak attack him as I run to the next part of the train, quickly snapping the neck of the man.

Nate runs next to me, as I pull out my gun, I nudge him to do the same and he does and we both start firing into the carriage which has some soldiers inside. We both run into the carriage once the soldiers were dead, Nate ran in first only to be sent back by a soldier coming through the window. I gasp before pulling out my gun, firing at him, killing him and saving Nate and we killed every soldier we could see until we reached the first carriage.

Well, until we fell through one of the carriages and being noticed by a helicopter who started firing bullets and bombs at us and this slowed us down completely and this caused us to grab a lot of soldiers attentions but thankfully we escaped the helicopter by the train going through a large tunnel and made it the carriage in one piece but we didn't get there until we reach the snowy part of the railways.

I groan in pain, rubbing my head, I just had to be hit in the head. I sat up to see Nate fighting a guy, Nates pinned against the train, struggling to get the guy off until.

Bang!

I look over to Nate as the man falls dead, we both turn around to see Chloe standing there, holding a gun. Nate comes over to me and helped me to my feet before we both head over to Chloe.

"Saved my ass again," Nate laughs, "Are you all right?" He asks only for Chloe to aim the gun at him, I glare at her as she orders us to get off the train, well Nate to get off the train. "What are you talking about?" He asks in confusion, I can't believe we risked our life for this ungrateful bitch!

"D'you have any idea what we've been through-" Nate starts to say only for Chloe to cut him off and said something which pissed me off. "I never asked for any of your bloody heroics,"

Nate was about to try and get her come with us but I stop him, "Your just one ungrateful bitch aren't you!," I snap stepping towards her, "This is one of the reason's why I hate you, Nate done EVERYTHING for you! and this is how you repay him! He almost got himself killed to save you! Oh, I wish I had my gun with me right now, I would FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Like I said I NEVER asked for it!" Chloe says I turn around only to hear a gun shot, "Nate?" I whisper as I see him holding his waist. I quickly run over to him, helping him stand, I growled at Chloe and that fucker who shot Nate.

Harry Flynn.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" He asks, still aiming his gun, Nate gasps as Harry move forward towards us, I drag Nate back, keeping him away from Nate. "What? No witty remark? Nothing clever to say?"

"Harry don't," Chloe shouts moving the gun just in time and this gives us the time to run but Harry kept firing. I help Nate run through the carriages as soldiers chase after us but due to his injury it didn't take long for Nate to fall against one of the chairs and this wasn't good.

I look around, trying to find a way to stop these soldiers and I found it, some flammable barrels, but I couldn't set them off as I lost my gun when I was hit around the head. "Nate, do you have your gun?" I ask and Nate weakly nods before handing me the gun.

"Ok. Get ready for a bumpy ride," I tell Nate before pulling the trigger causing a huge explosion, separating the carriages, sending the one we're on down the snowy back and off the cliff. I cling onto Nate as we groan at each hit soon the finally hit knocks me out completely.


	17. Chapter 16

Since I've already done the train scene I thought I'd skip to the next part where they are back with Elena and Violet had been unconscious the entire time.

I slowly open my eyes, groaning slightly as I try and my eyes try and to get used to the light. My hand slowly moves to my head and as it touched the top of my head and it surprisingly didn't hurt as much as I thought it would but I do have a killer headache, I turn to see two women standing on the other side of the room.

I automatically recognize one of the women, the one with the blonde hair, tied up in a bun, yeah. It's my friend who helped us get onto the train.

"Elena?" I say which came out really quite and weak, the blonde woman turned, telling me it is Elena, she smiles before rushing over to me, "Vi, I'm so glad your all right,"

I smile at her as she helps me up, "Where's Nate?" I ask as Elena carefully pulls me to my feet. "He's okay, the man who saved you is taking care of him," I nod before gesturing her to let me go, she smiles before kneeling down in front of a little girl who is now sitting on the bed I just woke up on.

I smile as I watch the two, she's really great with kids and that didn't surprise me at all, she's always been the caring one, always trying to save and help others even when she gets hurt doing so.

"Just when I thought I had nothing left to lose..." Elena and I turn to the person who had just said this, I sign in relief once I see who it is, it's Nate. I smile widely before I take off towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist as his wrap around my back for a second before he groans in pain.

"S-sorry, I'm so glad you're okay," He smiles at me, just as Elena comes over. "It's alright. Do either of you have some idea what's going on - I mean, how long have I... we been here?" Nate asks mostly to Elena as I definitely have no idea what's going on or how we got here.

"Only a few days. I followed the tracks the wreckage - what the hell happened?" Elena asks as she looks between the two of us before looking towards me, putting his hand on my shoulder, "You were right about Chloe." He says just before I punch him hard in the gut, he groans in pain, from the impact and the wound, Elena gasps but doesn't do anything.

"Yeah, I guess I sort of deserve that," He says as the pain slowly disappears from his abdomen. I glare at him and snapped, "Yeah you did Nate! I told you this, almost the entire time. She even showed it to you but you wouldn't listen, you wouldn't listen to me. You did even notice how much pain she put me through!"

I say before walking out of the room, only to be stopped by a woman who lives in the house, I look at her as she hands a puffy coat, which is black with a hood which is covered in fur, I smile at her, taking the coat off of her, putting it on before walking out of the house, not without saying 'thank you.'

*Nathan's POV*

I watch as she walks out, it really did hurt me to see her like that but I do need to explain everything to Elena about Chloe, "Turns out she wasn't exactly looking to be rescued," I say holding onto my waist, pacing slightly.

"Wait, did she do that?" Elena asks pointing to my waist before pointing to the door Violet just walked out of, "What about Violet? Did she do that to her head?" I quickly deny Chloe having any involvement with our injuries.

"No. No, I have Flynn to thank for this," pointing to my waist as Elena asked about what happened to Violet, "She fell and hit her head hard, really hard, in fact, she was out the entire time."

Elena nods before a man, the one who helped me in fact, walks in and started speaking to us in their language, language I don't understand but seems like Elena does, she carefully nudges me forward, telling me that someone was anxious to meet me. We both turn to see the door opening, the door opened, revealing Violet who headed straight to the other room, where the person should be.

*Normal POV*

"So, our mysterious guests awakes," A man says as he walks down the stairs. I turn to see Nate stand next to me, I reach my hand out, grabbing his hand. He turns and smiles, before turning back to the man as Elena introduces him, now knowing him as Karl Schäfer,"

He shakes Nates hand, before shaking mine with a smile before asking us, "How are you both feeling?"

"Good thanks," Nate says before Karl turns to look at me, "What about you, you feeling better," I smile at him and nod as I reply, "I feel great," He smiles at us before asking us to sit, we do what he asks and move to sit as he starts speaking, "It appears you both and I have much in common, Mr. Drake and Miss Sullivan,"

"Is that so?" Nate asks, looking over to Elena, who looks at us back, "Yes, seventy years ago, I came here just like you - carried into the village, near death, the last survivor of my company." Karl announces as he opens a book he just went and fetched, we all look down to have a look at the book as Karl finishes.

"I was hired to lead an expedition into Tibet, to find the entrance to Shambhala." I look down the book, to see a load of different images, some must be him and some other people, he closes the book and leans on his hands. "What they really wanted was the Cintamani Stone."

Nate and I look at each other in shock, not expecting him to say that we are alike, in a weird way. "So, my friends - where did you find this?" Karl asks as he opens a piece of cloth revealing the Phurba. "Borneo," Nate and I reply at the same time, we both looked at each other and smiled before Nate asks him "Why?"

Karl didn't have chance to say anything as Elena told us, "This is they key to Shambhala,"

"It's the one object your opponent desperately needs - even if he does not know it yet." Karl finishes what Elena was going to say, I chuckle awkwardly as I tell him, "I think knows,"

"Look, we're very grateful for everything you've done for us, I really am, so is Vi, aren't you?" Nate says as I nod agreeing with him, "But I'm through with all this," I turn to look at him in shock, never thinking he would give up but especially after the incident with Chloe, I understand but I'm not ready to give up yet. I know we can find Shambhala.

"So they have beaten you, eh?" Karl questions, crossing his arms, looking at Nate closely, "Your quest is over?" Nate nods and leans back into his chair, I look down as Karl keeping asking Nate, smart questions.

"Now, c'mon. I'm through playing hero... Vi?" I look at Nate before turning back to Karl, who smiles at me before asking I'm basically still up to it. I didn't answer and that all it took to get a reaction out of Nate.

"No! Come on Vi, really? After all, we've been through,"

"That's why we should carry on, look at where we are Nate, we've got this far. I know we can this, we can get to Shambhala. But... you don't need to do it, though... I'll do it on my own," Nate groans as he realises that I'm serious, I get out of my seat just as Nate's hands move to my shoulder's keeping me in place.

"Vi, I love you at lot ok? so I can't let you do it, even if I have to drag you back kicking and screaming, I'll do it! I'm tired of being the hero of this," I smile at him, knowing what he said is true, and it melted my heart as he tells me that, I move out of his hold, sitting back down just as Karl walks behind me and straight towards Nate.

"Your adversary will not give up so easily. He will not stop until he possesses the thing he desires,"

"Oh, yeah? Well, more power to him," Nate says as I lean forward, resting my head on my hand, looking down at the table before looking at Elena who is smiling at me, I smile back as I carry listening to what Karl has to say.

"Power is precisely the problem. Some of the more fearsome rulers through history have possessed only a fragment of the Cintaamani Stone. Men like Tamerlane, Genghis Khan... If a mere sliver could bestow such power, what would a man become," Karl picks up the Phurba, smacking it against his hand, trying to get Nate to do this, "If he possessed the Stone itself?"

Elena and I turn to look at Nate who says about it being crazy. "It's got to be what he's after, Nate,"

"Then Lazarevic really is a nut-job. He's a myth," Nate says, I quickly get up to stand in front of him, "Nate we do the thing, chase after things. Remember, El Dorado? We were chasing after a myth, the city of gold which was a statue with a curse, think about it, Nate. I want to do this but... I want to do it you, please Nate,"

Nate groans before agreeing, we all smile just before Karl announces that to get the proof, we need to help Nate believe in it more was finding his expedition and a man called Tenzin was going to help us.

"Before we go, can I speak to Violet. In private," Nate asks and Karl and Elena nod and walked out with Tenzin, I watch as they all walk out before I turn towards Nate, "Vi, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you-"

"It's okay, Nate. I am too and I-I'm sorry about Chloe, I know you cared about her," Nate smiles at me before grabbing me pulling me into a hug, I carefully lay my head on his chest as his arms wrap around my shoulders whilst mine went around his waist.

We stay like that for a minute before I feel Nate lift my chin up, he smiles down at me before slowly leaning in, connecting our lips, I quickly respond, wrapping my arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer.

Yeah, I think this relationship can have another shot and I think this time it will work completely.


	18. Chapter 17

I follow behind Nate and Tenzin, I stop once I notice something but I had no idea what it was or what it says, nor did Nate so he decided to ask Tenzin, who looked at Nate and answered in his language, "Why do I ask?" Nate questions himself as Tenzin carries on speaking in his language with some impression trying to help us to understand but it didn't work.

"Sorry, we still don't understand," I apologise as Tenzin says something else, pulling out his large machete from his holder, strapped to his back and walks off, "Wait. Tenzin! Why do you need that...?" Nate asks as we both jog after him as he runs up the mountain.

"You know... at this moment, I wish Elena was here," I say to Nate who laughs and agrees, we really need her so we can understand him and it would be great to have someone else to talk to not just Nate.

We follow Tenzin down the mountain, climbing down a wooden ladder after using a seventy-year-old rope to help us get to the other side, I'm actually surprised that nothing didn't happen to Nate, it normally does.

We walk through the snow, walking past huge blocks of ice before we actually squeezed through them so we could get further, I still don't understand why we're here but I just have to give my trust to Tenzin to not get us killed, well properly so Nate doesn't get us killed, something is bound to happen sooner or later.

"Looks like we're on the right track, but there is nothing here... this can't be what Schäfwer meant," Nate says as I watch Tenzin pick up a few things from what looks like a camp, suddenly we all hear a loud growl, we all look up to see a white wolf up the top and it just had to be the way we had to go.

"Oh, that way, sure... Those things bite, you know," Nate says, pointing to where the wolf, I smirk walking up to him, he looks down at me in confusion, "Awww... Natey scared of a wolf," I say in a baby voice, he rolls his eyes as I starting laughing, before reaching up to kiss his cheek.

I move away and followed after Tenzin who is climbing up some ice, before swinging the rope into the ice before swinging across, I look down at Nate, who is glaring at me, I chuckle before winking at him before I run and jump, grabbing onto the rope swinging across landing on the other side before walking off following Tenzin through this cave.

Wolf howls could be heard once Nate and I get to Tenzin who is kneeling down next to something, "What is it?" I ask as Tenzin just as he turns it over revealing a dead body, he's been dead for something, must have frozen to death but I don't know.

Tenzin says something before handing Nate a piece of old paper, Nate has a look at it before passing it to me, "The Cintamani Stone," I say, looking at the drawn image. "Must've been one of Schäfer's men," Nate announces just as the ice, below us, started to break, I quickly get up running back, Tenzin and I made it as Nate hang on the to the side of the now cliff.

"Nate! Give me your hand!" I order, Nate listens and grabs onto my hand, I groan as I pull him back to the surface before pulling him up to his feet, "You all right?" I nod before wrapping my arm around him before asking him the same question.

"Yeah... I'm fine," I nod my head before moving away from him before I walk around trying to find a place to ago, it didn't take long for Nate to find a way, "Vi, you first," I nod as I walk closer to Nate, placing my foot in his hands before pushes me up, Nate following close behind.

"We better get moving," Nate announces before Nate jumps and started climbing to the side we want to be on, why did I have to say that I wanted to do this, way too cold for this, I thought to myself before climbing across.

"C'mon, I'll catch you!" Nate shouts over to Tenzin, who walks back before running full speed, jumping across to me and Nate, Nate quickly grabs onto his hand, pulling him up before he throws the rope so we could get to another part.

Like almost always, I get over without breaking anything but Nate, breaks the ice almost falling off, thankfully Tenzin had owed him back for catching him, by saving his life. "I think I should ban you from all this," I say as Nate is back on his feet.

"What?" He question, looking extremely confused. "You're going to get yourself killed and you don't have the best of luck," I say with a smirk as Nate agreed, tapping my shoulder before we carry on following Tenzin.

"Oh god," I say once I see something I wish I never saw, "What did this?" Nate asks as he also looks at the thing Tenzin and I are looking at. Two wolves laid dead in their blood, showing a load of signs of getting attacked, I sometimes hate seeing people dead but I hate with a passion seeing animals dead.

"C'mon we better get going," Nate says, grabbing my hand, pulling me away from the scene, he knows I hate seeing animals dead or being killed, I can't stand wildlife documentaries. Yeah, I'm an animal lover.

Nate now leading, Tenzin and I follow after, I stand next to Nate once I hear a growl, louder and scarier than the wolves growls. I decide to ignore it thinking it's just my imagination. I turn back to Nate just as Tenzin comes up, speaking in his language, Nate orders him to stay here as Nate and I go off, climbing up the separated parts of the mountains and almost getting killed a few times.

After some time we finally found a way to get Tenzin through, there's a dead guy near us who had a gun, Nate got the idea to shoot the ice, breaking it giving Tenzin a way through. He runs towards us only to stop and scream a bit once something huge jumps next to him, grabbing onto Tenzin.

I gasp, "Nate, shot him!" I shout, as this thing starts hitting Tenzin but his attention moves to Nate once he fired the gun at him. I'm ordered to stay where I am, I nod not wanting to get in the way and thankfully the two of them are ok.

Once that thing went away after being stabbed a few times by Tenzin, I sprint over to Nate, helping him up before pulling him into a tight embrace, so happy that he's ok. "What the hell was the thing?" Nate asks as his arms wrap around me, of course, Tenzin answered but we couldn't understand him.

Oh, I wish I never agreed to this.

Hey, guys, I thought I'd tell you that I'm writing a Sam Drake story and I think I'm going to publish it tomorrow but not positive yet as I've only written the Prologue and Chapter 1.


	19. Chapter 18

"Are those stairs?" I asked Nate who nods agreeing with me, finally, we're getting somewhere after some time of climbing and after that battle with that 'thing', we may have found something interesting, we both climb up the steps before jumping into an entrance of what looks like a temple. Yes, we're definitely getting somewhere.

Nate, Tenzin and I walk in, it looks amazing especially with the all the snow and ice surrounding the place. I look at it in awe before I'm brought out of my thoughts by Nate telling me and Tenzin to go to the other side and hold the button so he could get through on the other side, unfortunately, Tenzin and I had to wait got Nate, and that took quite some time since we both had to pull some switches and Tenzin and I were already at ours but Nate had to find a way to get over there.

Finally, he got there, shouting over to us to pull the switch, I nod and does what he says and pulls it which activated something. Two arms lift, and the large parts moving starts lifting but didn't stop like one of them since the holders crumbled and the fall, crushing the arms that just lift, of course, this would happen.

"Ah, great. Now how am I gonna get across?" I hear Nate ask himself, I rub my hands together, trying to warm them up as I watch Nate, carefully as he climbs his way across. At this moment I feel really sorry for him for having to do all this but... Normally I would have to do it with him, thankfully I don't have too, it's way too cold for it.

I smile once I see Nate stand at the edge of another part and I turn once I notice something happened, Nate must have activated something since large platforms come from the floor. "Nate! We need to meet in the middle!" I shout over to Nate as I jump onto one of the platforms, following after Tenzin who was already in the middle waiting for me.

Once I got onto the middle platform, I noticed another two buttons on the floor, I nod to myself before looking up to see Nate swinging on part of the platform, Nate climbs and jumps over to the last one before jumping off, I quickly react. Grabbing onto his hand since he didn't close enough.

"I've got you!" I say to him as I groan, pulling his body to the surface, I hug him before letting him go, I look down to see I'm standing on one of the button's, I look over to Nate and nodded for him to stand on the other button, Nate nods and stands on the button to my right whilst Tenzin stands behind us and watches as a few statues of people holding something in the air, lifting out of the water, creating our new path, or bridge.

The larger statue in front of us, the arms starts to turn, suddenly the button below me move, I quickly grab Tenzin so he's sharing the platform with me just as we lift in the air, thankfully there was enough room for the two of u.

"So... is that a good sign?" Nate asks as the larger statue stops turning, I nudge Tenzin for him to jump but he didn't move, I roll my eyes, jumping past him, so I was the first one on the 'bridge', I quickly run ahead, not bothering turning back to see what was happening, I just carried my way down the steps, into another room.

I stop in the middle of the room to see a load of statues on the wall, some holding onto a familiar Phurba and a larger figure right in front of me which looks like the statue from earlier. I gasp and jump right into something, I turn to see I had, of course, bumped into Nate, I look at him for a second before turning away, now with red cheeks whilst Nate smirked at it. It's not every day someone can make me blush.

I try and hide it by turning towards to the entrance to see it's closing at, Nate and I quickly run towards the door, hoping to keep it open but it closed once we got to it, we both try to push it open but it didn't work, I turn to Nate with a worried look as I tell him, "I... uh guess, we need to find another way out,"

Nate nods agreeing with me, there has to be a way out, maybe a secret passage. There normally is... let's just hope there is one. "Drake, Sullivan," Nate and I turn once we hear Tenzin call us, that is the only thing we could understand, I walk next to Nate to see a load more of dead bodies cover the floor.

"This must be them..." Nate says looking down at the bodies, "Schäfer's expedition," I watch as Nate walks forward to one of the bodies which is leaned against the statue in front of us, grabbing something from the man, I walk forward-looking over his shoulder, "The Cintamni Stone..." I whisper myself.

Nate opens the box, revealing the stones, "Huh... more resin," Nate says before putting the box into his pocket, I can't believe we found it, I never expected to actually find it, well... that's what I thought about finding the cursed treasure and we found it.

"Hell... would you look at this..." I hear say, I look at him confusion as he gets up, walking to the others before announcing what he's thinking, "These men were all shot," I quickly turn to one of the men on the floor to see he's right, they have all been shot.

Suddenly Tenzin walks over with a book, handing over to Nate and starts pointing to the image of the front of the book. It's the life tree, Tenzin and I watch as Nate opens the book, "The Ahnenerbre...?"

I look at him in confusion, just as he looks away from the book, "Oh, Jesus - they were SS," Of course, SS... The Nazis. Tenzin obviously didn't understand so I told him that they were Nazis and he repeated it and said something else as he looks down at the Nazis dead bodies.

"What would a man become...?" I turn to look at Nate, "Nate, what the hell are you?" I ask and Nate completely ignores me before turning to Tenzin and asking is Schäfer did this, Tenzin walks forward towards Nate as I look to where Nate was once looking at one of the statues which look like to have some gem in his hands, what do these have to do with anything?

I gasp and turn around once I hear a loud growl from the other side of the door, I quickly run over to Nate and Tenzin, it must be that monster again, "We have to find a way out," I say as Nate picks up an MP40, before passing me the pistol, I nod and thanks as we all start following Nate up the stairs to announce there's a switch there, Nate pulls it causing something to come out of the ceiling, I watch as it comes closer on to get a glimps of the monster.

"Umm... Nate, It has gotten in... No... I should say 'them'," I say once I notice another one this isn't good at all, I saw how many shots it took to scare it away and that was just ONE, just imagine how this is going to go down, I don't think it's going to go down well and it got worse by them pulling parts of the statue and throwing them at us, I quickly pull out my pistol and started firing at them, hoping the thing coming down would hurry up, we're not going to be able to hold them off for long.

"Nate! Tenzin! Quick! The elevator's down!" I shout to them as I jump onto the elevator, still firing at those monsters throwing stuff at us, Nate jumps over, grabbing onto the edge I quickly pull him up just as Tenzin runs up the stairs, "Tenzin! Watch out! Nate and I shout just as one of those monsters jumps in front of him.

"Jump! I'll shoot the switch from here!" Nate shouts and Tenzin runs towards us, jumping onto the platform as Nate shoots a few rounds at the switch, I quickly help Tenzin up, just in time as the monster jumps towards us, thankfully missing and landing on the floor above us as we all are sent upwards.

"We're almost out," Nate says only for the other monster to tackle the three of us, I groan as I hold onto the edge, feeling some else holding on, I look down to see Nate holding onto me, firing trying to get rid of the monster, I turn to see Tenzin on left, holding on for dear life.

I sign in relief as we finally get back to the surface, I've never been so happy to see snow. "You both okay?" Nate asks and I nod, so does Tenzin. I quickly leave the two and walk towards the edge, "Nate! Tenzin!" I call them over once I noticed something, to see the village on fire. I turn to Tenzin who is talking in his language before taking off. I grab Nate's arm pulling him so he would follow, I really hope Elena's alright.


	20. Chapter 19

"Thank god," Nate says once he saw Elena's all right, I'm so happy she's ok, "I'm so glad you're all right, what happened?" I ask, looking at Elena who's is panicking a bit, "It's Lazarevic. They found us," she announces, I rub my hand over my face, how did they find us.

I hear Tenzin asking Elena something in his language before answering us, telling us that Schäfer has her and went the other way, I nod my head and turned to look at Nate, I nod agreeing with what Nate's thinking, I nudge him as I start to walk away only for Elena to grab my arm, pulling me back so Nate and I are standing either side of her.

"This is our fault. We did this," Elena says with a sad look on her face, completely guilty of all this, I place my hand on her shoulder, smiling at her trying to reassure her as Nate orders her to stay here and protect the others villagers here.

Nate and I follow after Tenzin who runs through a house to where other villagers are firing at Lazarevic's soldiers, I flinch and gasped as a bullet hits the wood of the house behind me, I look up and sprint towards a pillar right in the middle.

I take a deep breath and started firing at them, I fire a few rounds before I hear someone run next to me, I turn to see Nate standing next to me with Crossbow, I look at him before looking down to the weapon in his hands, I smile as he shrugs his shoulders and chuckles before firing an arrow into one of the soldiers, killing the man instantly.

"It doesn't look amazing but it's pretty powerful," I say before I turned and carried on shooting at the soldiers before heading to the next round of soldiers who are shooting more villagers and destroying the buildings.

Unfortunately, it got worse because a tank turned up, the tank we saw on the train when we tried to save Chloe, it took ages to escape from it, then destroy it and finding the RPG's was just a nightmare but we did it.

I run towards the now open gate, as we were destroying the tank, I had got split up so I was on my own whilst Nate was with Tenzin. I slowly stop running and turned it into a walk as I walk through the gate I smile as I see Tenzin and his daughter Penna reunite.

Suddenly I'm pulled into a hug, a smile still on my face as I wrap my arms around the figure. "I'm so glad your all right, I was worried when we got split up," I hear the person say, I knew it was Nate and he clarified it by moving away slightly, so we're now looking at each other and he moves down connecting our lips.

It didn't last long since Elena runs over to us, calling our name causing us to move away from each other, I sign in relief once I see she's alright, "They took Schäfer," Nate announces as he runs towards the left truck, pulling out the dead body, I quickly run over, almost pushing Nate out of the way, getting into the truck, moving to the passenger seat right next to the window.

I quickly grab my pistol and started reloading knowing that this wasn't over just yet. I look over to see Elena getting into the driver's seat, "Elena -" I start to say only for her to cut me off, "No time to argue - we gotta go!"

I shrug my shoulders, I know there's no point in arguing with her, she gets her own way and she's very stubborn and Nate also noticed this and basically agreed but made her move over so he could drive, I'm not going to lie, I think I trust Elena driving in these situations but not much.

I'm not able to do it since I've never gotten the chance to actually learn to drive, I know the basics since Nate taught me but I definitely CANNOT drive in these kinds of situations so it easier to leave it to Elena and Nate.

"They must've taken him in the lead car," Nate announces and I nod my head agreeing, that's what they normally do. I look up to see the trucks in sight, there's no way of getting through that with clearing the road but I have a plan, I take a deep breath before opening the door.

"Whoa... what are you doing?" Nate asks as he speeds up the truck, I turn to look at him and replied, "We need to clear the road," I say and I knew Nate understood the plan since he tells me he's going to do it and ordered me to shoot from the truck and I nod agreeing whilst Elena takes the wheel as Nate climbs onto the door, using the open window to help him aim.

"There you go," I hear Nate say just as we're all hit forward slightly, I look into the back mirror to see another truck had hit us and is now driving past us, "Nate!" Elena and I both shout as Nate grabs onto the side of the truck and is hanging onto it.

"I should have known this would happen," I say to myself as I aim my gun out of the window and started firing at one of the guys in the truck ahead of us but lost my aim when Elena drove up the top way, now away from the other trucks.

I look down to see Nate jumping from truck to truck, killing the guys in trucks. It didn't take long for us to be right next to the truck Nate is standing on, I call him to jump onto our truck and he actually does what he is told.

He's now standing in the back as Elena is driving the car in front of us, I bang the truck and shouted to Nate asking him if he's alright, "Yeah! There's the lead car," Nate announces just before Elena starts speeding up the truck, I roll my eyes as I hear Nate mocking them only for a man to come out with an RPG.

"Oh no," I whisper as he fires a rocket at us, thankfully it didn't hit us since Elena easily dodges it only for her to lose control of the vehicle sending us straight off the cliffs. The lead truck reverses back and looks down where the truck had slid off.

"There's no way they survived that. Let's go!" The man in the back orders and the truck drives away. I groan as I pull myself up so I'm now on the surface, I take a few deep breaths as I turn to help Nate before we both turned to help Elena up.

Once she gets up, we all fall to the floor, looking up to the sky, thankful that we actually survived that. "Like old times, huh?" I hear Nate asks causing me to chuckle before I sit up looking at the scenery in front of me.

It looks amazing, the old buildings surrounded by snow mountains and waterfalls. "We head to the creepy old monastery," Nate announces as I get to my feet and looked ahead with my arms crossed.

"There's Schäfer, Damn it," I hear Nate say and Elena questions about it, "Lazarevic has him," I look down to the floor sadly, pushing back a few strands of hair which had escaped my side braid.

"There's a 10% chance of him coming out alive, the percentage may even be smaller, if we don't get to him in time Lazarevic is going to kill him," I say as I turn to face the two, arms still crossed with a sad look on my face. "But we have to try so... you both ready?"

The two nod and got up, we all walk along the road towards the monastery, I feel an arm go over my shoulder, I smile as I look over to see Nate smiling down to me, I move in closer to him as we walk the distance to where Schäfer has been taken. Let's just hope we get to him in time.


	21. Chapter 20

I quietly climb my way up the mountain, Nate's above me and Elena is below me. We decided the best way to get in without being caught is on the side of the mountain. "Almost there. You got it?" Nate asks as he allows me and Elena to climb past him.

I'm the first one to move, side-stepping across the small part of the mountain, I keep my head up, if I look down now I'll panic and properly fall off. I stop once I saw a guy standing right by the side, I quietly crept over before climbing up the side of the mountain, grabbing him, pulling him over, he hits the mountain part below me before falling off the cliff completely.

I gesture Nate to come on as he tells Elena to stay there. I quickly run over to the truck in front of me, "I'll take them two out and you take those two," I say and Nate nods, smirking before he kisses my cheek and ran off, I blush as I run off to kill the two soldiers. I pick up a spare pistol since my one had run out of bullets, throwing the old pistol away, off the cliff by accident.

"It's up this way," I hear Nate announce, I jog up the steps with Elena following behind me, "Careful Nate, there's a lot of soldiers," I tell him as I lean against the one door whilst Nate leaned against the other one.

I hold my gun up to my chest, turning to looking at Nate, "You ready?" He asks holding his M4, I nod my head and started counting down with my fingers. 1. 2. 3.

I quickly turn and aimed my gun at the guy covered in black with a shotgun, firing rapidly at him, this caused the other soldiers to react firing their bullets at us. I couldn't even fire with a huge chance a bullet hitting me so I reach down, grabbing a grenade, pulling the safety pin before throwing it through the door the gap through the doors.

"Grenade!" I hear some of the soldiers shout before a loud bang can be heard, I peek through to see the grenade had killed at least three or four guys, I run past the doors before rolling over to a broken pillar, firing from there until I got the chance to move again.

I sprint towards the door and helped Nate open it, it took a while to kill all these guys and to kill them all in less time Nate had to us a machine gun to finish them off, so here we are now. "Elena you go first," I say and Elena runs through before I go and so did Nate who almost got squashed by the door closing.

"That was close," Elena announces as we all walk down the steps to see old destroyed buildings. "It's a long way. Looks like the beam's the only way across, you two stay here," Nate says and climbs down the side of an old pillar.

"Nate, there's a rope down there," I announce and watch Nate work his way down.

"Well, here's the rope," I hear Nate say, I stand next to Elena who is kneeling down, "Catch!" Nate shouts, throwing the rope to Elena who catches it without a problem, I wait for Elena to tie the rope and to go down first before I went down, climbing down it before letting go, landing on the stone flooring below me.

Nate crosses the beam first and surprisingly it didn't break, I gesture Elena to go first, she was going to refuse and I just stared at her, basically telling her to go first, she nods and carefully moves across it.

I do the same thing and thankfully it didn't break, "Follow me," Nate orders as he climbs up the side of the wall, once he moved out of the way I quickly jump over climb up to the floor above. "You're gonna have to jump for it. I'll catch you," Nate says, I could see Elena hesitate but she does it, she runs towards us before jumping, Nate quickly grabs her as she screams a bit, taking a few deep, scared breaths.

"I gotcha," Nate says as he pulls her up. "You all right?" I ask, tapping her shoulder as she nods a yes, I knew she was trying to calm down and I hate it when I have to do it, it's the scariest thing ever.

"Perhaps we could move this statue," I say and walked around the side and started pushing, I groan as it slowly moves, Elena and Nate quickly help push and it starts moving. I take a deep breath once we stopped pushing, "Hey, we can climb up this thing now!" I hear Elena announce I look up to see Elena had already climbed up, I chuckle before I follow after her with Nate behind me.

I walk across and looked around to find where Elena had gone, my eyes stopped moving once I noticed some boards around the side, I walk towards before I side step my way around, keeping my back close to the wall just as I hear Nate tell us to be careful as I use the rope Elena had found to get myself up to the top.

I wait on the edge for Nate before helping him up, "Look - up there. Is that them?" Elena asks, I look up to see figures walking across the bridge and one's wearing a familiar purple piece of clothing. "It looks like them," I say, whilst Nate got his binoculars out and had a look.

"Yeah, they're moving Schäfer into that tower. Damn it," Nate announces confirming that it is them, "Hey, don't worry. We'll get him," I say to Nate and he nods and smiles at me. "C'mon, we've gotta hurry," Elena says and run straight past us and up the steps covered in snow. We follow Elena all the way to the doors which allow us to cross the bridge but it was locked.

"It's locked. There's no way we're getting through here," Elena says as she tries to open the door. "Okay, I'll try to find another way around - open it from the other side. You sit tight. And yes, that includes you," He points to me causing me to chuckle, I shrug. "Oh, be careful and don't get caught, don't want to attract any attention," I say and reached up to kiss his cheek and Nate agreed but I think he's going to gain that attention, knowing Nate.

After waiting for some time for Nate we hear, gunfire from the other side of the door, I chuckle before turning to look at Elena, "What happened to not wanting any attention," She says and I laugh. "This is Nate, he loves the attention," I laugh just as I large explosion, scares the two of us, I look behind to see the door fall off the hinges.

"So much of wanting no attention," Elena says as we both run in with our guns out. "Tell it to the guy with the RPG," Nate says as I run him and hide behind a pillar, trying to avoid the rockets being fired at us as I try to kill the incoming guys, I peek past the pillar to see Nate aiming a sniper killing the guy with the rocket launcher and the guy with the lazer, at least those two have gone, that had made this a little easy, even with the guy with the shield.

"Violet, come one," I turn to see Nate is standing below a ladder, I quickly run over to him, trying to avoid the sniper's aim. I put my foot in his hand and he boosts me up, I quickly climb up, "Watch yourself up there," I hear Nate say just as I get to the top, I quickly kick the ladder down, giving Elena and Nate access to get up here with me.

I jump once a bullet hit the wall behind me, I gasp and looked up to see more guys, I groan and I quickly grab a pistol on a box and started firing at them before climbing up the ladders, getting me two floors above.

"We've gotta get across that bridge," Elena says as we all hide from the sniper's view. "We can't go out there now, those snipers will cut us to pieces," Nate says, I look around to try and find a way to get rid of these guys. "Nate! There's a sniper rifle up there, try and find a way to get up there," I say.

I groan once I notice people coming across the bridge, Elena quickly tells Nate as I try and shot them, stopping a few of them as suddenly I hear gun fires above me, and the men allow drop deep, Nate must have shot them with the sniper.

"Come on, let's go," I say as I slowly walk across the beam, getting me to the bridge., "There they are," Elena says as they walk into the tower. "We don't have much time... we gotta hurr-" Nate starts to say just as Elena and I run off, "And there they go. Right behind ya!"

"Are you okay?" Elena and I ask once we hear Nate fall through the boards of the bridge, "Run!" I hear Nate shout just as more boards on the bridge start to fall, I run right behind Elena, suddenly the end of the bridge gives out, we all scream as the bridge's one side starts to fall, I groan once the bridge hit the wall.

I look down, thankfully Nate is still holding on. "Nate, come on the bridge is about to go!" I shout as I climb to the top with the help from Elena. "Thanks," I say as she pulls me up. I kneel down and watch Nate climb up, I reach out my hand as the boards he climbs up fall off, he quickly grabs my hand, I groan as I pull him up, which is difficult with his body weight but I got him up.

"I'm never crossing a bridge with neither of you again," Nate says, I laugh, "Perfectly fine with me," and Elena agrees before heading towards the door which should take us to the people who are holding Schäfer.


	22. Chapter 21

After opening the large door, we all run up the steps, "Get back," Nate orders, Elena quickly hides one the left side whilst I hide by Nate with my gun aimed, "There's Lazarevic," Nate announces, I look past him to see him on the floor above.

"Stand guard! Stay Alert!" I hear Lazarevic order, "Where's Schäfer?" Elena asks. I shrug my shoulders, he must be in that tower somewhere, let's hope we can find him. "Ready?" I ask Nate, he looks at me and nods before running out and started firing at the soldiers, I follow and front rolled behind a large box, hiding from all the bullet's fired at me before I return them but making sure to hit them.

I groan in annoyance once I realised that I ran out of bullets, I turn around only to be punched in the face, which sent me to the floor, I groan in pain, touching my nose to see blood dripping down my face, I glare up at the man before grabbing my empty pistol, throwing at him, hitting him the head. He cries out and touches his forehead giving me the chance to strike again, I quickly kick him the crotch, jumping up and snapping his neck, making sure to take his gun.

I quickly reload the gun before firing bullets again, this time I took one of the snipers out which was once aimed at Nate, "Oh, thank god fo that," I say to myself as I jog over to Nate and Elena. I stand next to Elena whilst Nate opens the door, "Go..." Nate tells us and we duck under the door, making sure to move out of the way for Nate to get through.

I roll my shoulders causing them to crack before I jog after Elena and Nate, I stand behind and watch Nate help Elena get up to the ladder, "Kick it down for us once you get up there," I tell her and she does, literally. She actually kicked the ladder down to us. I chuckle once this happened, I didn't see that coming.

"She didn't mean literally," Nate says before Elena tells us to move back so she could push a box down for us so swing across the poles below her. "There ya go!" Elena says, dusting off her hands once she moves a beam down to help us up before we all climb up the side of the building only to be stopped by some more soldiers.

Two of the soldiers walk over to where we're are, I look over to Nate and nod to him before grabbing one of the guys and throwing him off the edge and Nate did the same to the other one only for us to catch the other's attention. We all climb up and hide as more of the guys come out and tried to kill us, I'm not going to lie, they are starting to get annoying.

"C'mon follow me," Nate shouts to us before he takes us outside, I run towards one of the red doors once I realised that this is the tower Schäfer had been taken too, I open the door and we look around, I couldn't see him in sight until I notice another red door, "Could he be in there," I say pointing towards the door, Nate agrees just as the door slam behind us causing us all to jump.

"Are you actually serious?! I guess Lazarevic hasn't had enough of us killing all of his soldiers!" I say to myself as I shot more of his men, this is getting ridiculous, this is just like El Dorado. Eddie's men we're everywhere now the same with Lazarevic's, I really hope we find Shambhala soon.

"Is it just me? or are these guys getting irritating?" I ask as we walk towards the door, Nate laughs and Elena agrees, Nate slings his arm over my shoulder, "I can definitely agree with you there," he says and removes his arm before opening the door, we all run in and saw Schäfer lying on the floor.

"Oh no," I hear Elena say before all of us run towards the beaten up man, "It's okay. We're here," Schäfer opens his eyes once he realised we're here, "You were right," He says to Nate, Nate gives him a confused look as Schäfer answers, "Everything you touch does turn to shit,"

"You got that right," I say, agreeing with him before he starts to cough, "We'll get you out of here," I say just as Nate is about to pick Schäfer up, he doesn't move, he tells us no. "What do we do?" Elena asks as we all kneel around Schäfer.

"Did you find my expedition?" He asks me and Nate, I nod my head as Nate used his words to confirm. "You understand what I had to do?"

"Yes," Nate says, I look down to the floor before looking back up to look at Schäfer, "If they had found the Stone... it would have changed the course of history," Schäfer says but starts coughing and Elena comforts him. He takes a deep breath before he carries on speaking, "He took the dagger - he's gone to the tower you have to stop him,"

I look away once he groans in pain, it's sad to see someone who is helping us suffer from this pain, especially when he's trying to stop Lazarevic. It's really is upsetting. "This monastery hides the secret path to Shambhala. You must get the dagger back... find the secret path... and destroy the Stone before he gets his hands on it, Drake" Schäfer holds out his hand for Nate to take.

"... you have to believe," Schafer says before coughing and stopped moving completely, I sign once I realised he's gone, I just had to think, he's in a better place now, I watch as Nate places the hand which is in his onto Schäfer's chest as Elena says, "We can't just leave him,"

"What choice do we have?" Nate asks, "You heard him," I place my arm onto his shoulder, trying to comfort Nate, "Do you think all this really could be true?" Elena asks with a sad look, "It could be, no one knows until we find out ourselves, he believed it," I say pointing to Schäfer, "Let's go on what he believes," I finish and they nod and we walked out of the room leaving Schäfer.

We walk out of the room, "I think we should split up," Elena announces once I closed the door, I look at her in confusion, "No listen - I'll go scope out the secret entrance thing and you two go to the tower and figure out how to get that dagger back,"

"Yeah, alright, be careful," I say before Nate and I walk away to find Lazarevic and that dagger.


	23. Chapter 22

Hey, guys. This chapter was a lot longer and more exciting than this version, I literally lost the chapter and I'm pretty annoyed about it so this chapter isn't going to be good and I'm apologise if it's boring.

I hold onto Nate's journal as Nate walks around the room picking up the last object from the floor. We're working out a puzzle to find the secret entrance of Shambhala, we've got the dagger back after we found Lazarevic, Harry, and Chloe in here. Taking it off Chloe and now we're here trying our hardest to figure out the puzzle.

"Nate, the final one, the cube goes to the lion," I tell him and he picks up the cube and places it in the circle, "More?" I say to myself and flick back through the pages once I realised that we had to put the right symbols into the correct colour.

I quickly show Nate the symbols, Nate taking water and air whilst I took fire and earth, the bird and the lion. I carefully expect each symbol, checking Nate's journal just to make sure it's right before handing it over to Nate so he could check his before turning them to the right ones, activating something, Nate quickly finishes it off by using the Phurba as a key once again which finally gets us going.

Small bricks come out of the wall, creating some kind of ladder and opening the hidden door which it leads to, must be where we can find the secret entrance. "Come on," I order Nate and run past him and start climbing up the wall with Nate following behind me.

I look over my shoulder once I hear a noise come from behind me, to see the doors had closed stopping anyone else from getting through. Nate laughs, "Gotcha!" He pulls out his binoculars for a minute before handing them to me so I can find the secret entrance which I found straight away.

I hand Nate his binoculars back once he finished talking to Elena, he nudges me to follow him, he slides down the zip wire, I follow after him as one of those monsters from early jump past me, startling me causing me to let go of the wire, I quickly grab onto the edge with one hand and scream as I look down.

"Grab my hand!" I look up to see Nate's hand out, I quickly throw my gun over him and gave him my hand and he pulls me up. "You know, I wish I didn't agree to this," I tell Nate which caused him to laugh before we both climb our way to the roofs.

"Elena. You there?" Nate asks from next to me as I watch the scene in front of me in confusion, what are they doing? I ask myself as some of Lazarevic's men tug on some rope which is connected to the statue in front of them.

Nate nudges me and points over to the other side to where a hand could be seen, Elena, at least she's safe, "What are they doing?" I ask as the statue's upper half gets pulled away from the bottom past landing on its head.

"Yeah, well, the geniuses are right on top of it," Nate tells Elena before we both jump down to the group and Nate was about to start moving, I gasp, "Get down!" I order in a whisper, tugging him to the floor, just as two of Lazarevic's men come out of nowhere.

One of the guys sat right in front of us, giving Nate the chance to kill him, grabbing the guy by his neck before elbowing him, knocking him out cold. I look around and noticed something on the floor, yeah that could work.

I grab it off the snow, aiming it and firing at the other guy. The guy died instantly, I chuckle once Nate jumps, looking over at me and the crossbow I had found in my hands, he chuckles and climbs over.

"Really Nate?" I ask as he didn't notice one of Lazarevic's soldiers on the top, of course, he could for more backup, starting another gun war. I'm not going to lie, I've really had enough of these. I stay where I am, firing rounds after rounds at whoever comes into view.

I jump once I hear a large explosion, killing at least four men who were firing at me. I look up to see Nate holding a rocket launcher. I smile before jumping over and racing to where Nate is, just as I'm about to climb up.

I'm grabbed by my leg, I gasp and groan once I hit the floor, I glare at him before lifting my leg up and kicking him straight in the crotch pulling out my gun and killed the guy before actually reaching Nate. I groan once I see a load more guys, this is going to be tough.

"Thanks," I say to the dead soldier, picking up his pistol before heading over to Elena and Nate who are standing where the secret entrance is, I stand next to Elena as I watch Nate put the dagger or Phurba into the hole.

"Whoa," Elena and I say as Nate starts lifting off the ground by the thing under him, I quickly jump out of the way just as four pillars come out of the side which one almost hit me. "Come on, let's turn it," I say as I grab onto one of the pillars before we all started pushing it, anti-clockwise and it didn't take long for something to activate.

I look up to one of the unbroken statues to see water starting to come down, we all run to the edge and watch as the staircase Nate and I haven't long gone past, starts moving, the stairs slowly to disappear revealing the secret entrance. "Wow," I say to myself, never expecting the staircase to be the hidden entrance to Shambhala.

"Hidden right in plain sight," Nate says before Elena tells us to follow here, we all walk to the edge where a zip wire is, not another one. Nate goes down first, I quickly grab my gun putting it over the wire and sliding down after him, I look down once I hear gun fire, this can't be good.


	24. Chapter 23

Nate, Elena and I walk side by side towards the secret entrance to Shambhala which was the steps with the tree above it, we had gone past not long ago, I look around to see a load of dead guys, the ones we killed in fact.

"Vi, help me with these doors," I hear Nate say once we had gotten down the doors which are inside the staircase, I nod my head and jogged over and stood next to Nate in front of the doors. "All right. Go," Nate orders and we both push onto the heavy doors opening them and holding them for a second to allow Elena through before we both quickly get out of the way just as the doors close.

"Here it is. The secret entrance to Shambhala," Nate announces I look around the large room to see no entrance, just a globe in the middle of the room and some phurbas or daggers on the wall, I look over to Nate in confusion, I can't see anything.

"Nate?" Elena asks as she also looks around the room in confusion, "Yeah,"

"Don't see it," Elena says and I nod my head agreeing with her and Nate also agreed with us as he walks towards the globe. "Um... Nate?"

"Yeah," Nate replies to me and walks over as I stare at one of the daggers on the wall, I look past him to see another dagger which is in the exact same position as the one in front of me. The tips are facing upwards.

"Go over there and turn the dagger," I say pointing to the dagger, Nate nods and does what I say and walks over and turning the dagger, Nate turns the dagger and looks around, realising that nothing happened, he turned back to me with his arms out basically asking what was meant to happen.

I quickly grab the dagger in front of me, holding onto the top and pulling the tip of the dagger down so it's facing the ground. I jump back in surprise once I hear something start to happen, I walk over to Nate and Elena as the globe in front of us starts to lift.

"That's it," I hear Nate say as he walks towards the globe, "What?" Elena asks in confusion and I turn to face her with a smile and nod over to the globe and told her to watch what's going to happen.

Suddenly voices come from outside the door, we all turn to look at it as the voices got louder, "Son-of-a-bitch!" Nate snarls, we all runs towards the door, making sure to stay hidden. "What are we going do?" I ask and I stand behind Nate as he pulls out his gun. "Just stay behind me," Nate orders and leans against the wall.

I quickly pull out my gun and watch over Nates shoulder, waiting for the person to come in and it didn't take long, footsteps could he heard running towards us then a figure come into view and it's one of Lazarevic's men.

"Drop the gun!" Nate demands as he grabs onto the man, aiming his gun at the soldiers head, "Do it!" Nate demands once again just as more footsteps could be heard and more soldiers come in and at the end the line of soldiers is Lazarevic.

Nate keeps his hold onto the guy who has now dropped the gun and has his hands in the air, surrendering. I quickly move my aim towards the large man, glaring at him as he walks towards us obviously pretty angry that we've got here before him.

"I should have killed you myself when I had the chance. Not a mistake I will make twice," Lazarevic announces with a dark tone before pulling out his own gun aiming it at Nate, I quickly become nervous knowing by all the encounters we've had with Lazarevic, he will kill him.

"Get away!" I snap at him as Elena and I move closer to Lazarevic who chuckles at us, "Oh, pull the trigger, little one -" Lazarevic says and walk closer to me, he was about to say something but is quickly cut off, "Oh... don't tempt me!" I growled at him, I would love to fire a bullet into his head but I know for the fact that we won't get out of here alive otherwise which Lazarevic states, "Let's see how long we'd last,"

"Now - you will open the passage to Shambhala," Lazarevic says to Nate who is still holding the soldier hostage, "Go to hell," Nate replies, which caused Lazarevic to chuckle and back up. "Are you a student of history, Mr. Drake?" Lazarevic asks Nate, I raised my eyebrow in confusion, why was he asking him that?

"I've read a book or two?" Nate replies also pretty confused about why he's being asked about it. "Hmm... Genghis Khan, Hitler, Stalin, Pol Pot... They were all great men. But do you know why they prevailed?"

"I'm sure you're gonna tell us," Nate replies, staring daggers at Lazarevic. "Because they had the will to do what other men would not." I gasp as Lazarevic aims his gun and fires a bullet into his own shoulders skull.

"Compassion is the enemy. Mercy defeats us." Lazarevic finishes off as he looks over to Nate who know has his gun aiming at the soldier obviously shocked that Lazarevic killed his own soldier. "Now, unless you wish to test me still further, you will drop your weapons!" Lazarevic snaps aiming his gun right at Nate whilst Nate did the same to him.

I quickly look between the two and dropped my gun, I look back over to Nate to see him looking back at me before following me by dropping his gun, "Do it," Nate ordered Elena who is still aiming and glaring at Lazarevic, "Elena," I say just as his gun quickly moves towards just as her gun drops from her hand and land on the floor.

"Kick them away," Lazarevic orders and we all quickly kick the pistols towards him before he lowered his own gun. "So - you have tested my will," Lazarevic says as he grips his gun tighter, "Now it is my turn to test yours," Lazarevic once again aimed his gun at Nates head only for Elena to step forward. "Killing us won't get you anywhere," She growls.

"Killing these two yes... well him... But you and maybe even you," Lazarevic quickly moves his aim for Nate to Elena then to me. "You hurt them," Nate starts to say and stood in front of us, "You get nothing from me,"

"Well then it appears we are at a stalemate. Unless - I add another pawn to the board. Bring her in!" I look towards the door to see Harry walking in, gunned aimed at Chloe. Harry let's go of Chloe and Lazarevic grabs her about to guide her to us only for Chloe to bat his arm away, "Get your hands off me,"

Lazarevic laughs at it before carrying on, what he was saying, "Now, two will be used as a lesson," Lazarevic says pointing his gun at me and Elena before pointing it at Chloe, "And the other we will use as incentive to cooperate. You choose,"

"This is bullshit, Nate," Chloe says before I look over to him, "Don't do it, he's playing games you," I tell him before Elena agrees. "You want my help - you let them go," Nate tells Lazarevic only for Lazarevic to finally snap, "This is not a negotiation!"

"Who would you sacrifice? And who would you save?" Lazarevic asks pointing the gun at one of us each time, "Want this one? You want to save this one?" Lazarevic asks aiming the gun at Chloe before pointing it at Elena, "Maybe this one?"

I glare at Lazarevic as he finally aims his gun at me, "Or perhaps this one? I can tell this one is special to you. Hmmm?"

"Y'know what, enough of this shit - all right, quit the theatrics. I'll do what you want," Nate says and walks towards the globe, making a reach to something in his pocket only for all the guns to aim at him. "Calm down," Nate tells them shaking the small case full of blue stones at them, reassuring them.

They all slowly lower their guns apart from Lazarevic and Harry. I watch as Nate tips the stones below the globe before turning to ask Harry also nicknamed 'asswipe' to give him a lighter, he hesitated for a second before having permission from Lazarevic, he hands Nate the lighter.

Nate quickly lights up the stones, sending them up into a blue flame which completely lit up the room and a loud noise echo through the room once the flame lit up. One of the wall lights up blue, a beautiful pattern on the wall showing us this is the secret entrance.

I watch as Nate walks forward towards the now blue door, touching the wall for a second before pulling out the dagger or phurba from his pocket. He quickly unlocks the entrance and I gasp at the sight, large statues on the sides, fire lighting up the place making the place, a lot more amazing.

I walk over to Nate and stood next to him, I grab his hand as Lazarevic, Harry and his men walk past us whilst Elena and Chloe walk over to us. Suddenly on of the platforms start to turn. "What is this?" Lazarevic asks as Nate let's go of my hand a walks closer to have a look and Nate just shrug obviously not knowing, "How should I know?"

"Find a way across, and fix it!" Lazarevic orders Harry before telling him to take Nate with him, "Maybe this time it will get done right," Lazarevic says and Harry pushed Nate towards the edge. "Oh, and Mr. Drake - don't try anything clever,"

Nate rolls his eyes and walks away towards the edge, climbing onto the wall with Harry following him behind, "After you," Harry says before pushing Nate off the edge, I glare at him, he's an asshole!

Hey, guys. I've just realised that there are only a few more chapters left, just over an hours worth of gameplay so since I've got two weeks off, I'm going to try my hardest to finish this off before publishing the third story.


	25. Chapter 24

Finally, we've got our way over, I look around once I hear something, water starts coming down from the statues on the walls mouth, turning the platforms in front of us, turning so they all connected allowing us to get across without having to climb which I bet Elena is happy about.

Elena, me and Chloe all walk next to each other with some men behind us with their guns pointed at us so we wouldn't run off or do something stupid. Lazarevic had already walked away and through the doors, just when there were three gunshots, sounding to me like a shotgun.

"Lazarevic, I've done what you've asked. Let them go," I hear Nate say as we walk towards them, I look down to the floor to see the monsters from before and the one lying closest to Nate and Lazarevic is a man, must have been some kind of protector or something.

"Always bargaining... But you have played your last hand, and lost," Lazarevic says and I couldn't believe it after him helping them get through he's going to kill him, well not Lazarevic, Harry is. I watch as Harry aims his gun at Nate with a smirk on my face.

"Looks like it's the end of the road, mate," Harry was about to pull the trigger but Lazarevic stops him telling him not yet. "I want him to see Shambhala and die knowing that I have taken it from him. Open the gate!"

Two of his soldiers walk towards the gate and starts opening it by turning the wheel, the door slowly opens up revealing Shambhala, the entrance is bright and behind it look like some kind of forest with loads of old, fashioned building which still looks in good shape and it looks incredible. The entrance it' self, look like gold from the brightness making it look rich and not old at all.

Lazarevic walks up the steps leaving as at the bottom looking at the entrance in awe, I couldn't believe we've actually gotten here. We all walk towards the steps leading us to the ground of Shambhala. No one could believe it, that it actually existed, I'm not going to lie, I've had doubts but that has proved me wrong and properly everyone else.

I can't get over how beautiful it looks, looks like a kingdom which nature have taken over since plants now flow up the side of the building and the colours on the building are no longer just gold but green from the plants.

"Now..." I hear Lazarevic say as I now stand in-between Nate and Elena, Lazarevic turns towards us and finishes what he's going to say, "You have been a thorn in my side for far too long. On your knees,"

"Hey, hey, uh -" Harry starts to say, "Zoran, we had a deal," Harry finishes, only for Lazarevic to say something I didn't expect him to say, "I do not suffer traitors," Lazarevic says aiming his gun at us.

"Oh, right, so I suppose you know exactly how to find the Stone, then... won't be needing me," Harry says, smirking slightly as he aims his gun at Chloe, only for a second before pushing her towards Harry, and he thanks him for pushing Chloe towards him aiming his pistol at her.

"On your knees!" Lazarevic shouts towards us, Lazarevic men tries to put us to our knees only for Nate to fight with his gun, suddenly an arrow hits the soldier, I gasp in shock from what I saw, a loud growl interrupts us before few purple people with some kind of weird armor jumps down with bow and arrows, growling towards us before firing arrows, killing some of Lazarevic's soldiers.

One of the men drops a pistol as I punch the guy off of me, picking up the pistol with a thanks before following after the others who are already running off from the scene. Jumping off the edge, heading away from the bridge whilst some of Lazarevic's soldiers and the protectors chased after us.

We run as far as we could only for us to come to a dead end, I take a deep breath as the man with a grenade launcher, is about to fire one at us, one of the protectors hits him down, accidently sending the grenade the wrong way, killing the soldiers in front of us and causing the stone floor to break and crumble, breaking apart and sending us down the slope.

I groan as the once floor breaks through the wall in front of us sending all of us to the floors, I slowly get up, with a pain in my head, we all look up and look away in disgust as we see one of the soldiers with some of a branch through him.

"We need to get the hell out of here - now," Chloe announces and this time we all agree with her, "Are you all right?" Nate asks putting his arm around my shoulder as my hands go to my head, the impact has given me a killer head.

I nod my head yes, removing my hands and follow after Chloe and Elena with Nate following after me, jumping down to the bottom part which has this small, stone cover, like a gazebo but made of stone and it's properly not used like it.

We all walk the stone cover in the middle and looks like someone has already gotten here before us, Nate, Elena and I quickly remove our coats, since it's pretty warm here, since I have my leggings underneath my trousers I decided to take them off.

"I'm hoping we have better luck making it out alive," I say through the warm trousers to the floor, and follow after Elena, "Yeah, these bodies look like they've been here sixty, seventy years,"

"Hey-" Chloe calls grabbing Elena's attention, I turn to see she has a gun in her hand, "Didn't seem to do them much good but here,"

"Thanks," I hear Elena say as we all start looking around, "Well, Lazarevic and his crew will have headed into the city. So, if we can just make it back to the entrance, it should be clear by now,"

"We need to stop him," I tell her as I examine the dead body and Nate and Elena agrees with me and of course Chloe didn't seem pleased about it, "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" She asks us, I just shrug my shoulders, before looking back to the dead body, pulling out an arrow showing me that these guys were killed by the things here.

"Get to the stone first, before he does, and destroy it," Nate replies, the thing is he's already ahead of finding it since he's in the city and we're below it. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute - don't tell me you're buying into all that supernatural nonsense," Chloe says as she steps closer to Nate.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Nate replies walking towards as I through the old arrow away after releasing I'm not getting anything else about what happen from it. "Okay - well just in case you missed it, that man is certifiable. He thinks he's fulfilling some sort of prophecy - that the Stone will somehow make him invincible," Chloe says as Nate kneels down and picks up on the corpses guns.

"Immortal!"

"We're standing in the middle of Shambhala and you're questioning what's possible?" Elena asks and she does have a point, I nod my head, "She's right Chloe, who knows if the Stone is real or any of this is possible, we're in Shambhala. Personally, I don't think this place would have some kind of protectors here for no reason. Something isn't right" I tell her and she turns towards me and tells me it's more of a reason to leave.

"I'm just trying to set thing right," Nate says before Elena questions, "And maybe save the world?"

"We can only do that if we go after the Stone," I say, standing next to Elena with my arms crossed as we all look at Chloe who just couldn't believe what we're saying. "Oh God," Chloe laughs and walk towards Elena.

"Listen, sunshine - the world doesn't care. You stick your neck out, you are asking to lose your head." I move forward about to say something, going to defend my friend only for Nate to stop me as he walks with the gun, "You said yourself you want to take this guy down,"

"Yes, and I want to see him play more than you do. But that's not how it will end. This," Chloe says gesturing to Shambhala, "This is how it will end,"

"No. Not this time,"

"C'mon... Whaddya say?" Elena asks moving towards, "You're crazy," Chloe replies. "Chloe, we've gotta try... don't we,"

Chloe thinks for a minute before nodding, "Let's go save your bloody world,"


	26. Chapter 25

As we're about to leave the area and 'save the world', loud growls come out of nowhere, "Oh no, not these guys again," I say, pulling out my gun and firing rounds at these things whilst they fired arrows at us or attacked us with their hands.

And it doesn't help that our bullets aren't doing anything. I hide behind a pillar still firing at one of these guys, I almost cheered once it died, I put my gun away and decided to use the dead things, crossbow which surprisingly helped.

Killing the final guy was easy but it wasn't over yet since another come out with some kind of blue explosives throwing them at us. I hide next to Chloe as we both carry on firing at this final guy only for him to throw that explosive at us sending us both to the floor.

We both groan, lying on the floor, I slowly get up holding my hand out to Chloe, she grabs my hand and I pull her up before going behind a different pillar so we were nowhere near each other, at this moment it is much safer.

I sign in relief once the thing dead, "Follow me," Nate ordered and started climbing upside of one of the walls so we could get through the hole wall where they all came from. I follow behind Nate only for us to get to a dead end.

"How are we going to get through?" I ask Nate, who turns to me and shrugs, It has to be some way through. Large branches covered in blue stopped our entrance, I look behind my shoulder before gesturing Chloe and Elena to stop and moved back to them as Nate pulls out his pistol, firing a bullet into the blue liquid making a huge explosion, creating our way through, it must be same stuff that thing was throwing at us.

"What the hell is that?" I hear one of the women behind me ask in pure shock, Nate reloads his gun and walks up the steps and replies, "The sap is flammable - just like the resin we found," We all follow after Nate who kept firing his way through, firing at the sap creating our way in, at least it's making our journey a little easier since we don't have to climb.

"It's all so beautiful," I hear Elena say as finally arrive into another location and by the looks of where the buildings are, we've got into the city. "I can definitely agree with that. Half of me wish I brought a camera would have been a great image to put in my photo album," I tell Elena who looks at me in shock.

"I didn't know you like photography," Elena gasp in shock. I chuckle at her expression, it is sort of shocking, hardly anyone I know knows that I enjoy taking pictures apart from my dad and Nate since I sometimes made them come on hicks with me to take some.

"Yeah... I've had a passion for taking pictures since I was young,"

"Well, maybe one day you could work with me, taking pictures for newspapers and all," Elena announces nudging my shoulders as we arrive at a door, I watch Nate as he tries to open the door only for Chloe to announce that we've got company at least it's not those other guys who protect this place, it could have been worse that killing a few or Lazarevic's soldiers but of course it did get worse, those guys have turned up making this battle ten times harder.

Once that was finally over, we head back to the door and Nate once again tries to open it but it didn't lift, "Damn! It's stuck," Nate announces letting the wheel go, crossing his arms trying to figure out why it won't move.

"Um... Nate the counterweight is gone," I announce, "And you look like the right size," I tell him and started laughing with the others which Nate wasn't happy about and made a sarcastic comment, "Ha ha - funny,"

I chuckle as Nate walks past me, nudging my shoulder lightly before climbing his way over to the metal bar becoming the counterweight, "All right, I'm on," Nate calls to us, Chloe jogs over to the wheel and started turning the wheel.

"Vi, help me with this," Elena calls over to me, I nod my head and walk over to her and help her push the statue head, pushing it under the door. "Go!" Elena and I both shout and run under the door just as Chloe lets go and followed us.

"You were cutting that a little fine..." Chloe says once Nate gets past the door just as the statue breaks and the door slammed shut. "More soldiers down there," I say pointing the water, we all quickly jumped down into the water, I jump down landing on one of the soldiers, snapping his neck before running behind on of the pillars at started firing bullets at the others, grabbing the other soldiers attention who also started firing bullets and grenades at us, thankfully it didn't take long to get past.

I take a deep breath, after walking up a load of stairs, I've never had to walk up some many steps just to get to a building it didn't help that we've just killed a load of soldiers at least the rain is helping me cool down.

"Oh... this is getting way too much!" I snap to myself quietly as we entered one of the rooms which are properly where we need to be since Lazarevic's soldiers are here and it's not only them, the guys who live here and basically protect the place are here also.

"Let's just, stay down and allow them to kill each other," I say as I hide behind the wall, sneaking a few looks as bullets are fired from opposite sides but it didn't take long for us to get involved since one of the soldiers snuck up the stairs and started firing at us.

I quickly pull out my gun and started shooting him, killing him almost instantly. "Needs to learn how to aim," I say to myself before aiming at one of the soldiers at the bottom firing at him who didn't even notice we were here before changing my aim helping the others kill the monsters or whatever they are, at this moment I'm not sure who is worst, the soldiers who seem to be everywhere or those protectors, can't really decide so it's just better to basically put them down and after a hell of a battle we succeed.

Running up the stairs, properly to the top of the building, where the Cintamani Stone is which is kept in something which looks like a tree, the roof is above is like a dome with the branches covering the copper around it.

"There it is - the Ciniamani Stone," Elena announces as we all look at the stone, not believing that we've actually made it here alive. "I can't believe we beat them here," Chloe says in shock as we all took small steps towards it.

"It looks amazing, just can't believe we've made it," I say as Chloe agrees before picking up something of the floor, getting ready to smash it and destroy it for good but is stopped by Nate who runs ahead of us towards the stones.

"Something's not right," Nate announces which confused me, not understanding what's going on, "What do you mean?" Elena asks as we all walk over to him as he stands in front of the Stone, Nate touches the stone before announces.

"Marco Polo had it wrong," Nate tells us which completely shocks me, what is he wrong about? "This isn't a sapphire. It's amber... It's a tree sap...Wait a minute,"

"Nate, what's going on?" I ask worried, and Nate just ignores us and walks away. "I hate it when he does this," Elena says as Nate walks off, "Yep, I definitely agree,"

"Tell me about it," Chloe says, following after Nate, "How could I have missed it?"

"Nate! What have you missed!?" I snap, getting annoyed with not getting an answer, it really pisses me off when he does this. "There's not actually a Stone -it's the resin. The sap - from the Tree of life,"

I look at him in shock, there is no Stone, we've basically come here for nothing. "Okay - hold on - now you've lost me this tree?" Chloe asks pointing towards the tree which we thought the 'Stone' was in.

"No. That tree," Nate points in front of us where a staircase lead us towards a large tree. I place my hand on my head not being able to handle this but it got worse once Elena announces Lazarevic is there and is heading towards the tree.

"This is getting better and better each minute," I say sarcastically. Just before Nate announced about the black teeth causing me to gasp now completely understanding what is going on, "Nate? Are you saying... they ate the sap? resin? whatever it is, is that what caused this?" I ask, now just completely in shock, my brain just can't take this.

"Bravo, Sherlock," A voice come from behind us, we all turn around aiming our guns at the person, it's Harry who is holding onto his side, "Well done!"

"Flynn... Jesus," "Oh, Harry," Nate and Chloe says feeling sympathy to him, he's covered in cuts and bruises, he didn't deserve this, even though he's been a complete asshole. "Disappointed Lazarevic beat you to it?" Harry asks sliding down the side of the pillar, now sitting on the floor. "I'm afraid you just missed him,"

Chloe and Nate move back whilst I stay standing next to her, looking at Harry with nothing but sympathy. Even though he betrayed us at the start, he's the one that actually helped me when I thought Nate had cheated on me with Chloe, he was the one there for me. I'm not going to lie, I think Harry is a good man, he's nothing like Lazarevic, I think he was trying to be but I can tell he has a good heart even though he never acted like he had one.

"Maybe that's what old Zoran wanted all along, eh? He's cleverer than he looks," Harry chuckles, I move forward towards him but not too much, I look over to my shoulder to see Elena stand not far behind me, "We can still stop him," Elena says as I put away my gun, thinking he couldn't do anything to us in this state.

"Harry... we can help you... You helped me at the start when we first meet and now I can return the favor," I tell him as I walk closer to him, "Sorry love, this isn't a movie and you're not the plucky girl who reforms the villain and saves the day. It's just not done like that," Harry tells me and I look at him in confusion. Elena walks closer, now standing next to me and was about to say something but is stopped once he pulled out a grenade.

"Parting gift from Lazarevic. Pity he took the pin," Harry says and dropped the grenade. I gasp, "Move!" I shout pushing Elena back, landing away from Harry just before the grenade exploded. I groan out in pain, not being able to move, the pain just spread through my body.

"Violet!" I hear someone shout behind me before I feel someone move my arm causing to cry out in pain but wasn't that loud since the impact caused me to lose my breath. "Vi... Vi... You're going to be all right," I hear Nate say from my side but in my head, I knew I wasn't.


	27. Chapter 26

I groan as I'm pulled up to my feet, I open my eyes to see Elena standing in front of me also helping me with a head injury, "I... I'm...glad your a-all right," I whisper to Elena who chuckles at what I said, which is true, I'm happy that she isn't in this condition and also Chloe and Nate are.

"Come on, let's just concentrate you," Elena says, pulling out her pistol walking ahead, I take a few deep breaths as we slowly move, "Just... go. Stop L-Lazarevic," I say quietly as we carefully walk down the steps with the help from Nate and Chloe who are holding me up.

"Not a chance, Vi. I'm going to get you out of here," Nate says looking at me with a sad, guilty look, I gasp for air as another large pain hits me, spreading through my body. We get to the bottom of the steps which lead to the tree.

"Shit!" I hear Nate say as he lets me go once he hears some of Lazarevic's soldier's shout. "It's all right, I've got her. You cover us," Chloe tells Nate as she tightens her hold on me, trying to hold me up. "Come on, Vi. I've got you," I hear Elena say as I feel one of my arms move causing me to hiss in pain before the two woman start moving me.

"All right, this way!" Nate calls to us, I open my eyes to see Nate running ahead, firing at the soldiers coming at us. "H-help him... I'll b-be... fine," I tell them and they both look at each other, "I've got her you go and help," I hear Chloe tell Elena and I knew she joined in with helping Nate since I felt my arms drop to my side.

"Come on, let's get you moving," I hear Chloe say and starts moving me as Elena and Nate slowly cleared the way. "Why?... W-why are... you helping... m-me?" I ask slowly, trying to breathe as pain covers my body.

"You deserve it, you've done nothing to deserve what Harry had done," Chloe tells me and I nod but nothing too noticeable, "I... I wanted to say sorry, sorry for what I've done. I was just jealous of you,"

I smirk at her which turns into a pained look but didn't take long to turn back into a smile, "I-It's fine... Y-your... forgiven... You're n-not as b-bad as I-I thought you were," I tell her before groaning almost collapsing to the floor.

"Elena! I need some help!" Chloe shouts, catching Elena's attention who run over to us helping me move, leaving Nate to defend for him and for all of us. "All right, I think that's the last of them..." I hear Nate say as Elena and Chloe sat me on part of a pillar.

I groan and just laid down as I feel a hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me, "Hey, Violet... How ya doin' huh?" I hear Nate ask me, I didn't answer just groan in pain, just lying down wanting to sleep but managed to stay awake only just though.

"Not good," Chloe answers for me. "You just hang in there, okay? I'm counting on you," Nate says before leaning down kissing my forehead before whisper in my ear an 'I love you' before telling Elena and Chloe, "Head for the gate - go as fast as you can,"

"Wait... what do you mean?" I hear Chloe ask as Elena moves to kneel in front of me trying to comfort me as the pain starts to get worse, a tear slowly move down my cheek as I take deep breathe's, hoping the pain would just stop or it would slowly decrease so it's bearable but... that not happening, it's just getting worse.

"No - no way." I hear Chloe say causing me to get up with the help from Elena so I'm now leaning on the stone behind me. "Look, Chloe, I have to end this," Nate says and Chloe tries to stop him.

"Just get her out of here," I hear Nate order as I groan in pain as the pain got stronger and worse. "Not without you," Chloe says as Elena starts talking to me trying to help get my mind off the pain which isn't working. At ALL.

"Look, if that stuff could really transform Lazarevic and his army," Nate says before Chloe begs him not to do it but of course Nate wouldn't listen, "If it could actually make him invincible, and I didn't try to stop it,"

"But this is suicide, and you know it,"

"Just go, Get as far away from this place as you can," I hear Nate say before I didn't hear him again.

It felt like hours had gone by since I've last heard Nate speak, Elena and Chloe haven't left my side, trying their hardest to help me try and get my mind off the pain which did help at the time. Trying my hardish to talk back so I could stay awake.

The two decided it would be best to get me across the bridge which took a long time but it helped me stay awake making it easier for Elena and Chloe, There were a lot of dead soldiers on the bridge properly from those things.

In my opinion, I think it took almost half hour to get across the bridge and closer to the way out. The two had laid me on the floor trying their hardest to decrease the pain and in the lying position, it helped but not much.

I open my eyes once I hear some loud noises, I look in front of me to see the bridge falling, with Nate running across it. I smile in relief before closing my eyes again. "Nate?!" I hear Elena and Chloe shout, I watch as Chloe runs to him to help him whilst Elena stayed with me, helping me sit up.

Suddenly I heard a loud growl, Elena turned to look and gasp before pulling out her gun firing, I didn't bother to open my eyes since I needed to keep my energy which was slowly lower every time I moved something.

"Nate! Chloe!" Elena shouts as the floor below them crumbles sending them down. "C'mon, we've gotta get her outta her," Nate says, I gasp as I'm pulled up to my feet by Nate and Elena. "Up we go," Nate says and the two slowly rises up.

We quickly walk up the steps well... we tried to move quickly towards the entrance, "What did you do back there?" Elena asks over the loud noises coming from Shambhala, which was slowly crumbling to the ground, the city slowly disappearing.

"Oh, you know... saved the world," Nate says before picking me up and carrying me out, making it a lot more easier for us.

*Changing into third person*

The three climbs the steps out of the staircase which took them to where the secret entrance of Shambhala which is now slowly disappearing from the blue fire covering some of the buildings in the city. Nate carefully lays Violet down onto a pillar they had once used for cover from bullets.

"Oh no," Chloe looks down at Violet once they realised she had passed out, now worried she isn't going to wake up at all. "Violet? C'mon you can pull through this," Elena tells her, grabbing onto her hand hoping she would respond.

"Hold on, all right?... Just hold on... C'mon stay with us," Nate says holding onto her shoulder, looking down at her pale face with worry, "You're going to be okay. You're gonna be fine. You're gonna be just fine,"

Nate started to panic more as Violet didn't respond, just lying on the pillar, sleeping. Hoping that's what she's just doing. "C'mon Violet, don't do this," Nate pleads, hoping she would listen once she heard him pleads, sadly she didn't, she didn't respond or woke up as Nate pleads for her to wake up and stay with him.

Hey, guys. There is one more chapter left of this story, I might even publish the Epilogue today, I can't believe this story is almost finished and I'll be writing the third one, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for all the support.


	28. Chapter 27-Epilogue

I smile as I slowly open the door, Nate, Chloe, and Elena had taken me back to the village who nursed me back to health, cleaning and bandaging all my wounds. I smile as Elena helps me down the steps, letting me go allow my father to finish off her job.

"How ya feeling?" My father asks I nod a winced causing me to chuckle, "I've been better, what can I expect I got caught in a grenade explosion," I say with a smile, Nate had somehow contacted my father telling him about my condition. I can't believe I'm still alive, can't believe I survived that explosion.

"So... what happened to Shambhala?" My father asks as he helps me walk over to Nate and Chloe. Elena and I look at each other before laughing, "Nate destroyed it," Elena and I say together causing my father to chuckle, even though I can tell he wasn't surprised.

"Well, look who's not supposed to be out of bed," Nate says and I smirk at him, "She's a lousy patient, stubborn as hell," My father says, I turn and smirk pushing him away causing him to laugh, I look over my shoulder to see Elena walking over to talk to Tenzin.

"I must get my 'stubbornness' from you and I'm restless," I tell him as he chuckles not denying anything. "So, no giant sapphire," My father announces, not looking really bothered. "Once again, no,"

"And you're sure of that?" My father questions and I shake my head, "Dad, whenever Nate is involved, it's a small chance of it being true," I tell him, laughing when Nate rolls his eyes, "Just a metaphor, I'm afraid,"

"A metaphor ain't gonna pay your bills, kid," My father said and I definitely agree with his statement. "Eh, something else will come along... Just gotta have faith," Nate says holding his arm out for me to take, I smile at him and place my hand on his arm with a smile.

"Yeah, that and a quarter'll get you twenty-five cents... Uh, which way did Chloe go?" My father asks, I shrug my shoulders and Nate points to the direction, he waves goodbye and walks in that direction.

"You're a dirty old man, Sullivan," Nate says and I laugh before I turn to look at Nate, "Well done, Nate... you did good," I remove my arm as Nate moves forwards putting down Scäfer's necklace down. "I think he'd approve," I tell him, placing my hand back into its original spot before walking over to look at the moments before I ask.

"So... Nate... where do we go from here?" I ask as we stop and we look at each other. "How about... we go back to what we were before all this?" Nate asks and I raise my eyebrow and smirked and decided to tease him like he does to me.

"Oh, and what is that?" I ask, placing my hands on his shoulder, Nate huffs and looks towards the mountains before looking back at me, taking me by surprise as he places his lips onto mine, the kiss, I smile at him, all the fun gone out the door, turning serious quickly but not lasting too long.

"Nate?"

"Hmm?" He asks with his hands on my waist as mine are placed on his shoulders, smiling lovely at him as I tell him, "I really love you, you know that?" I ask him which he smirks and shrugs his shoulders, I gasp and frown crossing my arms.

"I don't know," He says and slowly moved towards the fence, I huff and followed him. "Really? I actually thought this was going to be serious," I tell him, following after him. He chuckles and looks over his shoulder at me.

"When is there serious in our relationship?" He asks as he looks at the view which is beautiful.

"When I almost died," I tell him and he glares at me and says. "Apart from that,"

"I'm going to make your life with me a living hell, going to tease you, make fun of you. Every. Single. Day," I tell him.

"Nooo... That's my job, get your own," He says making me laugh, ever since we got together after El Dorado, all he has done was tease me, annoy me... well he did do it when we were just friends but it's become ten times worse over time.

"Violet?"

"Yeah?" I ask as cross my arms, feeling a little chilly but nothing bad. I gasp as I'm suddenly turn around, arms wrapping around Nates neck from him turning me around so sudden, he once again, connects our lips leaning his forehead on mine before he whispers.

"I love you as well, more than I've ever loved anyone," I smile and pulling him down to make, pulling him into a tight hug before taking my turn, pulling him down connecting my lips with his, before wrapping my arms around his waist, his one arm around my shoulder as we both just look out as watch the scene in front of us.

So, guys. That is the end of Not Be Believed. I'll announce when I publish the book for Uncharted 3, it should be here sometime this week or next week and I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	29. Sequels Out!

Hey, guys. The story for Uncharted 3 is now out. It's called Make It Possible. You can read it here on Fanfcition,Net or on three other sites:

Wattpad

Username: Sammex10

Quotev

Username: Sammex10

Archive of Our Own

Username: Sammex10


End file.
